Harry Potter ja Tulevaisuuden Lapset
by kobraz
Summary: Eräänä kauniina päivänä Tylypahkaan ilmestyy oppilaita tulevaisuudesta. Harry, Ron ja Hermione saavat tavata tulevat jälkeläisensä, mutta kenen kanssa Harrylla onkaan yhteinen tulevaisuus? Käännös tarinasta HPCoF. Varoitus: SLASH.
1. 1 Kappale: Saapuminen

**KÄÄNNÖS tarinasta **_**Harry Potter and the Children of the Future **_**(www . fanfiction . net / s / 2022903 / 1 /, poista välilyönnit) käyttäjältä Ahja Reyn.**

**Varoitus: luokitus M, tulee sisältämään SLASHIä (mies/mies) joten jos et pidä, älä lue.**

**En omista mitään, teki vain mieli kääntää tarina. Jos haluat huomauttaa virheistäni, tee se asiallisesti :)**

**Alkuperä:** Ahja Reyn: Harry Potter and the Children of the Future

**Luokitus:** M: kieli, seksuaaliset teemat, väkivalta, vaihtoehtoiset elämäntavat

**1. ****KAPPALE: S A A P U M I N E N**

Harry Potter päästi äänekkään haukotuksen suunnatessaan Suureen Saliin lounaalle. Vaikka päivä oli vain puoleksi ohi, hän ei voinut olla tuntematta itseään väsyneeksi. Hän kävi nyt 7. ja viimeistä vuottaan Tylypahkassa, ja huispauksen, opintojen, McGarmiwan aurorituntien, ja Killan tapahtumien perässä pysymisen välissä hän tunsi itsensä lopen uupuneeksi. Oikeastaan Harrylla ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan. Kaikista kuluneiden vuosien menetyksistä huolimatta hän tajusi olevansa onnekas päästessään näinkin pitkälle. Joten murjottamisen sijaan hän päätti työntää kaikkien kuolemat mielestään ja elää elämäänsä täysin siemauksin, niin kuin he olisivat halunneet hänen tekevän.

"Hei! Harry, odota!"

Harry kääntyi näkemään parhaan ystävänsä, Ron Weasleyn hölkkäävän häntä kohti.

"Oikeasti Harry! Käänsin pääni puhuakseni Deanin kanssa hetken ja sinä häviät! Ei ihme, että Kilta meni takiasi ihan sekaisin lomalla." Ron sanoi kun he laskeutuivat viimeisiä rappusia.

Harry nauroi. Tottahan se oli; lomalla hän oli hiipinyt talosta ja Mundunguksen ohi, jonka piti pitää Harryä silmällä. Tuloksena muutama jästijengiläinen ajoi Harryn nurkkaan, aikeinaan hakata ja ryöstää hänet. Tämän he nopeasti unohtivat kun he löysivät itsensä puolen Killan saartamina ja kirousten lentäessä kohti. Sen jälkeen Harry päätettiin pitää loppukesän Kalmanhanaukio 12:a (joka oli Siriuksen testamentissa jätetty Harrylle).

"Sori Ron, en huomannut että pysähdyit. Olen kai ollut hieman muissa maailmoissa nyt kun on niin paljon meneillään." Harry sanoi kun he astuivat Suureen Saliin.

Yhtäkkiä pehmeällä poksahduksella heidän eteensä ilmestyi lapsi. Pojat pysähtyivät ja tuijottivat pientä tyttöä. Tyttö kääntyi ja katsoi ylös heihin. Kun hän näkin Harryn ja hänen arpensa hän päästi pienen pelästyneen 'iik'in ja juoksi pois.

"Ööh… Ron, luulen että olen hiukan enemmän muissa maailmoissa kuin luulinkaan." Harry sanoi kun he taas katsoivat ylös. Lisää ja lisää lapsia näytti ilmestyvän kuin tyhjästä. He vaikuttivat kaikki Tylypahkan oppilailta mutta kukaan ei näyttänyt tutulta.

"Niin kuule minäkin!" Ron huudahti, silmät suurina kuin lautaset.

Jopa pääpöydässä istuvat opettajat näyttivät olevan ympärillä tapahtumasta hämmentyneitä. Lopulta Dumbledore nousi ja kärhi kurkkuaan, ja Suuri Sali hiljeni välittömästi.

"Voisivatko Johtajapoika ja Johtajatyttö ystävällisesti tulla tänne ylös? Ilmeisesti meillä on joitain asioita puhuttavana."

Harry katsoi Rohkelikkopöytään ja näki Hermione Grangerin nopeasti nousevan ja suuntaavan opettajien pöytään. Toisella puolella Salia Draco Malfoy teki samoin.

Kaikkien suureksi yllätykseksi, myös kaksi muuta oppilasta lähestyivät pöytää. Välittömästi Suuri Sali täyttyi kuiskauksista ja juoruista. Dumbledore katsoi Salin poikki. Sauvan heilautuksella pöytien määrä kaksinkertaistui ja ruokaa ilmestyi.

"Syökää!" oli kaikki mitä hän sanoi ennen kuin syventyi keskusteluun neljän Johtajaoppilaan ja tuvanjohtajien kanssa.

Harry ja Ron vain katsoivat toisiaan, kohauttivat olkapäitään ja suuntasivat Rohkelikkojen pöytään etsimään istumapaikkaa ennen kuin koko pöytä täyttyisi.

"Hei, varo vähän!" ääni huudahti kun Ron vahingossa törmäsi johonkuhun yrittäessään istuutua.

"Häh? Oi, anteek-."

"Isä!"

"Ööh… Eikä?" Ron katsoi poikaa kuin hän olisi menettänyt järkensä.

Harry katsoi heihin ja ihmetteli miten kovin Ron oikein oli törmännyt poikaan, jotta tämä kutsuisi Ronia isäkseen. Ihme kyllä, poika näytti tyypilliseltä Weasleyltä punaisine hiuksineen ja pisamineen. Ja hän muistutti Ronia sillä poikkeuksella, että hänen kutrinsa olivat geelikammatut.

"Sinä olet Ronald Weasley, etkö olekin?" poika jatkoi herkeämättä.

"Olen…" Ron sanoi epäilevästi.

"Sitten olet Isäni!" poika huudahti iloisesti.

Ron katsoi poikaa vielä niin kuin luulisi pojan menettäneen järkensä. Juuri kun Ron avasi suunsa sanoakseen mielipiteensä, Harry keskeytti hänet.

"Anteeksi, mutta kuka olet?"

Poika käänsi huomionsa Harryyn ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat. "Hitsi Harry-setä! Draco-setä oli oikeassa! Sinä voisit hyvin olla koulun halutuin jos vain yrittäisit! Jopa ilman julkkisleimaa!"

Nyt oli Harryn vuoro katsoa poikaa kuin hän olisi menettänyt järkensä.

"Mistä helvetistä sinä puhut?" Ron kysyi, löydettyään vihdoin äänensä. "'Draco-setä'? Et kai tarkoita Draco Malfoyta? Hänestä en ikimaailmassa tekisi sinun setääsi!"

Poika katsoi Ronia ja hymyili. "Tietäisitpä vain." Sitten hän katsoi taas Harryä. "Oletan että se ei ole tapahtunut vielä?"

"Mikä ei ole tapahtunut?" Harry kysyi hänen aivojensa yrittäessä tajuta mitä oli meneillään.

"Ei mitään. Olen varma että poikasi selittää sen sinulle myöhemmin. Minä olen muuten Mack, Mack Weasley." Mack ojensi kätensä, jota Harry pudisti tyhmästi.

"Minulla… Minulla on poika?" Harry kysyi epäilevästi. Hän rupesi heti miettimään oliko hänen poikansa syntynyt avioliitossa. Hän ei koskaan oikeastaan odottanut elävänsä tarpeeksi kauan hankkiakseen lapsia, puhumattakaan perheestä, vaikkakin se olisi mukavaa. Hänellä ei ainakaan olisi aikaa kosiskella tulevaa vaimoa Killan ja Voldemortin roikkuessa perässä.

"On. Hänen nimensä on Gabriel, lyhyesti Gabe. Missähän hän mahtaa olla.." Mack nousi ylös ja rupesi katsomaan ympärilleen.

"Odotapa helkutin hetki!" Ronilta yhtäkkiä pääsi. "Jos minä olen isäsi, niin kuka hitossa on äitisi!"

"Hermione Weasley tietysti. Hei, tuolla on Gabe! Mutta hän kai vielä käyttää nimeä Hermione Granger. Hoi! Gabe! Tännepäin!" Mack heilutti käsiään.

"Her… Hermione? Olen HERMIONEN kanssa NAIMISISSA?" Ron huudahti, naama niin kalpeana että pisamatkin näyttivät häviävän.

"Ron, rauhoitu! Se oli kuin ennalta päätetty!" Harry vakuutteli.

"Rauhoitu? RAUHOITU! Miten minä voisin rauhoittua kun minun pitäisi mennä hänen kanssaan NAIMISIIN? En edes TAPAILE häntä vielä!" Ron vaikeroi.

Mack siirsi huomionsa isäänsä. "Et ole vieläkään pyytänyt äitiä ulos? Sinun pitäisi todella kiirehtiä jo!"

Ron vain mulkoili Mackiä, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti vastata, toinen poika lähestyi ryhmää.

"Hei Mack! Et uskoisi… Iskä!" poika huudahti kun hän näki Harryn.

Harry katsoi poikaa. Hän ei ollut elämässään nähnyt ketään yhtä oudon näköistä. Hän ei ollut mitenkään ruma, häntä oli vain kiinnostavaa katsoa. Pojan hiukset olivat mustat joissa oli vaaleat latvat, ja ne näyttivät tuulentuivertamilta, niin kuin Harryn. Hänen ihonsa oli erityisen kalpea ja hänen leukansa hiukan terävä. Kiinnostavin piirre hänessä oli kuitenkin hänen silmänsä. Ne näyttivät olevan hopeiset, jossa oli hiukan vihreää keskellä.

"Iskä? Iskä!" Gabe heilutti kättään Harryn kasvojen edessä.

Harry räpäytti silmiään ja heräsi tuijotuksestaan. "Mitä?"

Mack nauroi. "Hän näyttää ottavan koko isä-homman paljon paremmin kuin sinä Iskä."

Ron vain näytti happamalta. "Ai jaa? Hei… öhm… Gabrielkö se oli? Kuka on äitisi?"

Gabe katsoi Ronia kuin tämä olisi menettänyt järkensä. "Äitiä ei ole, Ron-setä."

"Mitä?" Ron huudahti. "Miten ei voi olla äitiä? Muistutat liikaa Harrya ollaksesi adoptoitu! Onko hän sitten kuollut?"

"Ron-setä, äitiä ei koskaan ollutkaan. Etkö muista?" Gabe sanoi hitaasti.

Mack myhäili. "Gabe, se ei ole tapahtunut vielä."

Gaben silmät laajenivat ja hän päästi suustaan pienen 'oho'n.

"Mistä hitosta te kaksi puhutte? Miten äitiä ei koskaan voinut olla olemassa?" Ron kysyi ja katsahti Harryyn.

"No, " Gabe aloitti selityksensä, "minulla on kaksi isää. Missä Isä muuten on?"

"Hän on tuolla puhumassa Dumbledoren kanssa." Mack sanoi haarukoidessaan ruokaa suuhunsa.

"Niinkö? Miksi?" Gabe kysyi.

"Hän on Johtajapoika." Mack sanoi olankohautuksella.

"…Johtajapoika?"

"Jep."

"Voi hitsi…"

Yhtäkkiä Harryn kalpeni kauhun iskiessä häneen.

"Kaksi isää?" Ron kysyi epäilevästi. "Mutta sehän tekisi Harrystä homon! Hän ei ole homo! Etkö vain Harry!"

Harry ei välittänyt kysymyksestä. "Gabe, kuka tarkalleen ottaen on sinun toinen isäsi?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Yhtäkkiä Harry tajusi mitä Mack oli tarkoittanut sanoessaan, ettei _sitä_ ollut vielä tapahtunut. Sitten hänen silmänsä pyörähtivät ylös ja hän pyörtyi pää edellä simpukkakeittoon.

**Jatkuu…**


	2. 2 Kappale: Oivallus

**Alkuperä** Ahja Reyn: Harry Potter and the Children of the Future

**Luokitus:** M: kieli, seksuaaliset teemat, väkivalta, vaihtoehtoiset elämäntavat

**2. KAPPALE: O****I****V****A****L****L****U****S**

Draco Malfoy luhistui ylelliselle sohvalle Luihuisten tupahuoneessa siinä toivossa, että voisi antaa aivojensa pähkäillä kaikkea mitä hän oli kuullut tapaamisessaan Dumbledoren ja kahden muun Johtajaoppilaan, jotka väittivät olevansa tulevaisuudesta, kanssa. Hänen epämielekseen, Pansy Parkinson hypähti äkkiä sohvalle, sijoittaen itsensä käytännössä hänen syliinsä.

"Draco, mitä rehtori sanoi?" hän kysyi, silmät pursuen jännitystä tulevasta mehukkaasta juorusta. "Ja keitä olivat nuo kaksi muuta teeskentelijää, jotka lähestyivät häntä kuin he olisivat Johtajapoika ja Johtajatyttö? Oikeasti! Mitä ihmeessä he…"

Malfoy hieroi ohimoitaan tuntien päänsäryn lähestyvän. Toki nuorempana oli ollut mukavaa, että oli joku, joka suurin piirtein palvoi maata jolla hän käveli, mutta nykyään Pansy oli hänestä aina vain ärsyttävämpi.

"Ne muut oppilaat olivat Johtajapoika ja Johtajatyttö. Dumbledore vannotti minut olemaan hiljaa ja enkä, Pansy, aio kertoa sinulle tai edes vaivautua selittämään mitä tarkoitan. Jätä minut nyt rauhaan, päätäni särkee." Malfoy sanoi kädet vielä ohimoilla.

Juuri silloin, Luihuisten tupahuoneen ovi avautui ja sisään laahusti suuri joukko oppilaita. Crabbe ja Goyle siirtyivät välittömästi seisomaan varatun sohvan vierelle, kuin näyttääkseen, että Malfoy oli johdossa eikä hänelle ryppyilty.

Pian nuori poika, jolla oli kirkkaansiniset silmät, lähestyi heitä. "Olet Pansy Parkinson." hän totesi.

Pansy näytti hieman hämmentyneeltä. "Olen."

"No, _äiti_, minä todella vaadin, että lakkaat roikkumasta kiinni Malfoyssa tuolla tavoin. Se on hyvin noloa, varsinkin isän ollessa näin lähellä." lapsi hymähti.

"Miksi sinä kutsuit minua?" Pansy kysyi.

Malfoy huokasi. Hän voisi yhtä hyvin selittää sen osan, jonka ei ollut vannonut pitävänsä salassa, tai kärsiä nykyistäkin pahemmasta päänsärystä. "Pansy, oppilaat, jotka ilmestyivät tänään, ovat tulevaisuudesta, 19. vuoden päästä ollakseni tarkka. Poika on ilmeisesti _sinun_ lapsesi, muutenhan hän ei kutsuisi sinua äidikseen, eikö vain?"

"Mutta Draco! Etkö tarkoita _meidän _lapsemme?" Pansy räpytti silmiään.

Poika tuhahti. "Tuskin! Niin kuin minä olisin jonkun hintin poika!"

Malfoy mulkoili poikaa ja Pansy puuskahti. "Ja kuka sinäkin luulet olevasi? Ellet ole Dracon lapsi, niin et voi mitenkään olla minunkaan!"

"Nimeni on Edward Goyle. Ja sanon, että minun on mahdotonta olla Draco Malfoyn poika koska hän on kirjaimellisesti helkutin homppeli!"

"Anteeksi mitä!" Malfoyn käsi oli sauvalla, valmiina kiroamaan kakaran ennenaikaiseen hautaan.

Pansy avasi ja sulki suunsa monta kertaa ennen kuin sai sanat viimein suustaan. "Ja mitähän todisteita sinulla on tästä?"

Edward hymähti. "No, jos sinun täytyy tietää, hänellä on poika nimeltä _Gabriel_, kolmasluokkalainen Rohkelikko, joka on kovin tunnettu koska hänen _molemmat isänsä _sattumoisin ovat kaksi velhoyhteiskunnan tunnetuimpia. Yksi sattuu olemaan Draco Malfoy. Toinen taas …" Edward käänsi katseensa Malfoyn kylmiin harmaisiin silmiin. "Puolisosi ja elinikäinen rakastajasi ei kukaan muu kuin pahamaineinen Harry Potter."

Tyrmien ja linnan alempien kerroksien läpi kantautuvat kuiskaukset hiljenivät kun yhtäkkiä linnan läpi kaikui tukahdutettu huuto.

"_MITÄ!"_

* * *

"Harry… Harry herää!"

Harryn silmät lepattivat auki nähdäkseen melko hermostuneen Hermionen seisovan hänen yläpuolellaan. Hän nousi hitaasti istumaan ja huomasi olevansa Rohkelikkojen tupahuoneen sohvalla. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja näki Ronin istuvan jäykästi lähellä olevalla tuolilla. Katsoessaan Ronin ohi hän näki ison joukon punapäitä lohduttavan poikaa, jolla oli mustat hiukset ja vaaleat latvat.

Yhtäkkiä päivän tapahtumat palasivat Harryn mieleen rysäyksellä ja hän voihkaisi painaen päänsä käsiinsä.

"Oi Harry, olen niin pahoillani!" Hermione huudahti. "Hän kertoi kaiken! En voi uskoa sitä!"

Tässä vaiheessa Ron lähestyi heitä nähdessään Harryn olevan hereillä. "Tiedätkös Harry, kaikki järjestyy vielä. Hermione ja minä pysymme vierelläsi vaikka oletkin homo ja vaikka olisitkin Mal-."

"Mutta kun en ole!" Harry keskeytti melko äänekkäästi. "Ja vaikka olisinkin, en olisi Malfoyn kanssa!"

"Iskä, olet hereillä!" Gabe juoksi isänsä vierelle.

Harryn katsoi poikaa vihaisesti. "Mitä helvettiä oikein yrität?"

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Gabe kysyi.

"Luuletko, että on hauskaa kun tulet tänne ja kerrot minun olevan homo ja että minun homorakastajani on Malfoy!" Harry tunsi paniikin alkavan.

"Oikeastaan iskä, olet -"

"ÄLÄ SINÄ ISITTELE MINUA!" Harry huusi nyt täyttä päätä.

"Harry!" Ron keskeytti huomatessaan suurimman osan tupahuoneesta hiljenneen. "Älä huuda pojallesi!"

"Hän ei ole poikani." Harry katsoi pois tuleen.

Gabe näytti siltä kuin purskahtaisi itkuun.

"Älä hupsi Harry, totta kai hän on poikasi!" Hermione ilkkui. "Hänhän näyttää ihan sinulta!"

"Minun pitää puhua Dumbledorelle." Harry mutisi noustessaan nopeasti ja suunnatessaan ulos tupahuoneesta. Ron ja Hermione kiiruhtivat hänen peräänsä ja kohta heidän jälkeensä nyyhkyttävää Gabe'ia perässään vetävä Mack.

'_Tämän on pakko olla jonkinlaista unta.' _Harry ajatteli itsekseen kääntyessään nurkalla, huomaamatta häntä seuraavaa pientä joukkoa. '_Hirveää unta. Olen varma, että __Dumbledore__tietää-__.'_

'PAM'!

Yhtäkkiä Harry näki tähtiä kun hänen päänsä ja selkänsä lyötiin kovaa seinää vasten. Hän yritti liikkua, mutta huomasi raivostuneen Malfoyn naulinneen hänet.

"Hei!" Ron aloitti vastalauseensa mutta joutui töykeästi keskeytetyksi.

"Ei sanaakaan Weasley! Tämä on minun ja Potterin välinen asia. Tapan hänet ennen kuin kuuntelen jonkun kakaran kertovan, että olemme naimisissa ja että meillä on joku lapsi joka on Rohkelikko!" Malfoy sanoi repiessään katseensa Harrystä, katsoakseen Ronia ja lopulta lattiaa sylkiessään 'Rohkelikon' kohdalla.

"_Naimisissa!" _Harry vikisi, mutta ennen kuin hänen aivonsa ehtivät käsitellä tiedonpalasta, hänen päänsä joutui taas kerran lyödyksi seinää vasten kun Malfoy vahvisti otettaan Harryn viitasta.

"Ole HILJAA, Potter!" Malfoy murisi.

Yhtäkkiä melko kovaääninen nyyhkytys kuului sivulta. Pitäen vielä Harryn viitasta kiinni, Malfoy kääntyi äkkiä lyöden Harryn pään jälleen kerran seinää vasten.

"Au! Vittu Malfoy! Pääni EI pidä tästä pakollisesta seinän kanssa pussailemisesta!" Harry huudahti yrittäessään päästä irti.

"Kuka helvetissä sinä olet?" Malfoy kysyi välittämättä Harryn vastalauseesta.

Gabe vain seisoi paikoillaan huuli täristen ja silmät vetisinä Mackin laittaessa lohduttavan käden hänen olkapäälleen.

"Tuo," Harry vastasi, "ei ole kukaan muu kuin ilomme ja ylpeytemme."

Gabe räpäytti kyyneleet silmistään, antaen Malfoylle mahdollisuuden katsoa häntä kunnolla. Malfoy hädin tuskin katsoi häntä ylhäältä alas ennen kuin hymähti, "Mitä hevosenpaskaa."

Gaben silmät täyttyivät heti uudestaan kyynelistä Hermionen haukkoessa henkeään.

Malfoy kääntyi ja mulkoili häntä, ja muisti yhtäkkiä olevansa Johtajapoika jonka oli tarkoitus olla esimerkkinä muille. "Tarkoitan… sehän on mahtavaa. Hänestä tulee vielä hieno Malfoy." Hän sanoi ja mulkoili sen sijaan Harrya.

Muutaman hiljaisen hetken jälkeen Gabe niiskahti hiljaa. "No, etkö aio pyytää Iskältä anteeksi ja antaa sovintosuukon?" hän kysyi toiveikkaasti.

Malfoyn kasvoilta paistoi epäusko ja kauhu ja Harry uusi välittömästi kamppailunsa kymmenkertaisesti. Malfoy yritti työntää Harryä kauemmas, mutta hänen jo ollessa naulittuna seinään hänen päänsä joutui jälleen kerran törmäyskurssille seinän kanssa kun Malfoy peruutti monta askelta saadakseen etäisyyttä Harryyn.

Malfoy katsoi ympärilleen ja huomasi pienen väkijoukon kerääntyvän. Sitten hänen katseensa pysähtyi Gabeen eikä hän voinut olla huomaamatta toivoa pojan silmissä.

Malfoy huokasi sisäisesti ja katsoi takaisin Harryyn. "Anteeksi, Potter." hän sanoi yhteenpurtujen hampaiden läpi.

"Olen pahoillani, Malfoy. En oikein kuullut." Harry sanoi nauttien hetkestä.

Malfoy murahti ja otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin, työntäen Harryn seinää vasten. "Kuulit kyllä, _Potter._"

Harry hymyili omahyväisesti. "Hyvä on. Annan anteeksi, _Malfoy__."_

Pojat mulkoilivat toisiaan kunnes Hermione selvitti kurkkuaan. "No niin, hyvä että se selvisi. Kaikki takaisin tupahuoneisiinne! Täällä ei ole mitään nähtävää! Menkää, ennen kuin rupean vähentämään tupapisteitä!"

Harry siirsi tuijotuksensa Malfoysta ja kääntyi suunnatakseen takaisin tupahuoneeseen.

"Tule Gabe." hän sanoi hieroessaan takaraivoonsa muodostuvaa kuhmua.

Gabe myöntyi iloiten.

"Odotapa hetki! Mikä oikeus sinulla on viedä poikani tuolla tavoin?" Malfoy vaati.

Kaikki pysähtyivät ja kääntyivät tuijottamaan Malfoyta. Kyseessä oleva vaaleaverikkö kauhistui äsken suustaan päästämiään sanoja.

"Tarkoitan… Ei mitään. Miksi minä välittäisin?" Sen sanottuaan Malfoy kääntyi ja asteli ylväästi takaisin tyrmiin.


	3. 3 Kappale: Weasleyn perhe

**Alkuperä:** Ahja Reyn: Harry Potter and the Children of the Future

**Luokitus:** M: kieli, seksuaaliset teemat, väkivalta, vaihtoehtoiset elämäntavat

**3. KAPPALE: W****E****A****S****L****E****Y****N**** P****E****R****H****E**

Kun joukko palasi Rohkelikkojen tupahuoneeseen, heitä lähestyi innostunut Ginny.

"Hei Harry! Ron! Hermione! Katsokaa!" Ginny piti kädessään kuvaa nuoresta, pyöreäkasvoisesta ja punatukkaisesta tytöstä. "Tämä on tyttäreni Justy! Eikö hän olekin ihana?"

Hermione tiiraili kuvaa lähempää. "Hän on aika söpö. Kuinka vanha hän on?"

"Kolme." oli vastaus.

"Odotapas." Ron sanoi yhtäkkiä. "Sinulla on tytär? Kuka isä on!"

"Ai. Se on… no… Neville." Ginny sanoi aika pienellä äänellä.

"NEVILLE!"

Tässä vaiheessa Mack päätti pitää ääntä. "Heippa Ginny-täti! Minun nimeni on Mack. Olen Ronin poika."

"Kiva tavata Mack. Kuka sinun äitisi sitten on?" Ginny kysyi kohteliaasti.

"Hermione." Mack sanoi ja katsoi ylpeänä kyseessä olevaa tyttöä.

"No, en voi sanoa etten odottanut sitä." Ginny kääntyi veljensä puoleen. "Ron, sinun pitäisi kyllä jo pyytää hänet ulos."

Ron vain ärähti kun Hermione punastui ja Mack ja Gabe hihittivät.

"Entä sinä Harry?" Ginny kysyi. "Oletan, että tuo tuolla on poikasi."

"Jep." Gabe vastasi, eikä antanut Harrylle mahdollisuutta kieltää väittämää.

"Oi. Kuka äiti on? Onko se se tyttö, johon olit ihastunut? Cho?"

"Ei." oli Harryn vastaus ja hän mulkoili Gabea kuin se olisi hänen vikansa. Gabe virnisti kun kuuli Cho Changin nimen lausuttavan.

"No, kuka sitten?" Ginny kysyi odottavasti.

"Äitiä ei ole olemassa." Harryn aivot yrittivät kuumeisesti löytää vastausta. "Minä… öh… adoptoin hänet?"

"Minulla on kaksi isää!" Gabe totesi kovaäänisesti, hukuttaen Harryn vaimeat sanat.

Harry mulkoili poikaansa. "Hän ei tiedä mistä hän puhuu, tuo. Vannon, että hän on hullu."

Ginny ja muut väitteen kuulleet Rohkelikot vaikuttivat melko huvittuneilta.

"Kaksi isää?"

"Harry?"

"Hetkinen. Eikö se tekisi hänestä…"

"En tiennyt, että Harry oli hintti!"

"Hyvin menee Harry!"

"No Harry, kuka se onnellinen tyyppi on jolla on sinun pippelisi perseessä?" Seamus huuteli vitsailevasti.

Tietenkin, Gabe vastasi enemmän kuin mielellään. "Se on Draco M-mamfmmh."

Gabe mulkoili ylös Harryyn päin, jonka käsi oli tiukasti hänen suunsa päällä.

"Sanoiko hän juuri Draco Malfoy!" Seamus kysyi epäluuloisena.

"Hei Harry, mikset tulisi tapaamaan perheen muita jäseniä?" Ginny kysyi nopeasti raahatessaan sekä Harryä että Ronia punapäisen ryhmän luo, jonka Harry oli jo aikaisemmin huomannut. Gabekin seurasi, sillä Harryn kädet pitivät vielä hyvin tiukasti kiinni hänen päästään.

Yhtäkkiä pojat ja Hermione löysivät itsensä useamman "Ron-setä!" ja "Hermione-täti"- huudahduksen ympäröimänä. "Harry-setä!"-huudahdukset vaikuttivat olevan kaikista innokkaimmat, vaikka Harry ei ymmärtänyt miksi. Hänhän oli kuitenkin oletettavasti naimisissa henkilön kanssa, jota koko Weasleyn perhe eniten inhosi.

Illan edetessä, Harry sai tietää, että Ronilla ja Hermionella oli Mackin lisäksi vielä kolme lasta ja neljäs tulollaan. Mack näytti perineen Hermionen aivot sekä Ginnyn terävyyden ja hiukan kaksosten ongelmataidoista. Ainoa asia, jonka hän näytti saaneen Ronilta, oli ulkonäkönsä ja palavan uskollisuutensa ystäviään kohtaan.

Oman perheensä puolesta Harry huomasi nopeasti, ettei Gabe ollut ainoa lapsi. Hänellä oli vielä kaksostyttäret ja toinen poika.

Kaksoset, Jasmine ja Rose, olivat hyvin kunnollisia ja aristokraattisia, paljon niin kuin Malfoyn kuului. Mutta älä anna sen hämätä, Gabe oli sanonut. Ensi näkemällä, luulisit heidän olevan identtiset kaksoset kahdessa värissä. Ensi tapaamisella luulisit heillä olevan identtiset luonteet kahdessa sävyssä. Ja sitten oppisit tuntemaan heidät, ja helvetti pääsisi irralleen. Heidän oli määrä aloittaa Tylypahka ensi lukukautena.

Hänen viimeinen poikansa, Lief, oli perheen vauva. Hän oli elämää ja energiaa täynnä ja haki jatkuvasti huomiota isommilta sisaruksiltaan. Hän palvoi Gabea lähes sankarina, eikä ollut vielä päättänyt, kumpaa isää hän halusi muistuttaa enemmän, sillä hän rauhoitteli jatkuvasti molempia. Myös hänen oli määrä aloittaa Tylypahka ensi lukukautena.

Kun Harry kysyi miten se oli mahdollista, Gabe vastasi vain "kommellus taikajuomissa" ja antoi asian olla.

Tähän asti, Gabe näytti tulevan enemmän Harryyn. Puhumattakaan jo tunnetusta seikasta, että Harry oli Rohkelikko, eikä Luihuinen, vaikka tämä ei kovin parantanut Harryn mieltä.

Fred-setä ja George-setä olivat jotenkin onnistuneet löytämään toisen identtisen kaksosparin ja rakastuneet heihin. Liiton tuloksena molemmat olivat saaneet kaksosparit, yhteensä kaksi tyttöä ja kaksi poikaa, jotka jotenkin näyttivät olevan neloset. Heidän nimensä olivat John, James, Jessie ja Janet ja kaikki neljä eivät olleet kovin kauas puusta pudonneet. Harry aavisti, että Fred ja George olivat nimenneet heidät sillä tavoin vain nähdäkseen, miten paljon lisää sekasortoa he pystyivät luomaan, ja lapset käyttivät kaikki tilaisuudet hyväkseen täyttääkseen isiensä toiveen.

Percy (jota lapset kieltäytyivät kutsumasta 'sedäksi' Harrylle tekemänsä vuosien takaisen petoksen takia)ei vielä ollut saanut lapsia, saati löytänyt jonkun, jota rakastaa. "Ihan oikein hänelle, kun käänsi Harrylle ja perheelle selkänsä tuolla tavoin." yksi kaksosista (Harry ei oikeastaan tiennyt kumpi) oli mutissut hiljaa.

Bill-setä jahtasi vielä aarteita, nyt amerikkalaisen vaimonsa kanssa. Heidän lapsensa, Thomas (nyt kuudesluokkalainen), liittyi heidän mukaansa jahtiin kesäisin ja palasi aina jännittävien tarinoiden kera, joilla hän viihdytti perhettä ja kosiskeli tyttöjä.

Charlie-setä ja Fleur Delacour menivät naimisiin ja elivät nyt onnellisesti yhdessä Ranskassa kahden siellä koulua käyvän lapsen kanssa.

Weasleyn mummi ja ukki vaativat aina, että joulua vietettäisiin heidän luonaan, vaikka kaikkia oli kirjaimellisesti mahdotonta saada mahtumaan Kotikoloon ison osallistujamäärän takia. Joten jossain vaiheessa Draco oli antanut heille Malfoyn kartanon ja keinotelleet heidät ottamaan sen. ("MITÄ!" oli mitä Ron oli sanonut sille kehitykselle.) Tietysti, Draco oli väittänyt sen olevan siksi, ettei kestänyt joutuvansa raahatuksi ahtaaseen mökkiin lomien yli.

Tässä vaiheessa Harry ihmetteli ääneen missä he asuivat.

"Jos Malfoylla ei ole kartanoa, tarkoittako se, että me asumme Kalmanhanaukiolla?"

"No jaa, siellä minä asun." Mack sanoi huolettomasti.

"Me asumme Godrickin notkossa. Me omistamme kaiken maan siellä, Iskä." Gabe sanoi ylpeästi.

Harry kuitenkin oli hölmistynyt. Hän ei ollut vain nainut kaikista ihmisistä Draco Malfoyn, vaan hänellä oli myös tämän kanssa kokonainen perhe ja eli onnellisena suurella maatilkulla. Eikä millä tahansa tilkulla, vaan Godrickin notkossa. Paikassa, jossa hänen vanhempansa olivat eläneet, kasvattaneet hänet ja sitten kuolleet.

Harry tajusi, että Gaben täytyi olla tosissaan julistaessaan, että Harry rakasti Malfoyta, ottaen huomioon heidän valintansa asumapaikaksi. Tässä istuessaan Harry ei mitenkään pystynyt kuvittelemaan, että päästäisi Malfoyn edes lähellekään vanhempiensa kotia.

Ajatus sai Harryn huokaamaan ja painamaan päänsä käsiinsä. Kohtalo näytti järjestäneen kunnon esityksen hänen tulevaisuudelleen.

"Öhöm."

Harry katsoi ylös nähdäkseen melko onnettoman Gaben seisovan edessään kädet puuskassa.

"Iskä, voinko puhua kanssasi hetken?"

"Ole kiltti äläkä käytä tuota sanaa." Harry pyysi noustessaan seuraamaan Gabea.

Kun he olivat päässeet suojattuun nurkkaan, Gabe pyörähti ympäri katsoakseen isäänsä.

"Iskä, en oikein ymmärrä miksi sinä käyttäydyt kuin tämä olisi maailmanloppu."

Harry tuijotti poikaansa. "Niin tekisit sinäkin jos joku lapsi ilmestyisi ja kertoisi sinun olevan isä ja että olisit onnellisesti homo pahimman kilpailijasi kanssa jossain ei-niin-etäisessä-tulevaisuudessa!"

"No, ottaen huomioon sen, että olen bi - kyllä Iskä, kuulit oikein, olen bi - en olisi ollenkaan yhtä tyrmistynyt, JA lapseni vuoksi työntäisin kilpailun sivuun ja katsoisin kunnolla kenen kanssa minun pitäisi viettää loppuelämäni. SINÄ sen sijaan olet niin hidas, ettet pysty avaamaan silmiäsi edes nähdäksesi, että Isä on hyvännäköinen tyyppi ja on sen lisäksi YLPEÄ sinusta. Hän on hitto vie ylpeä sinusta ja kaikesta mitä olet ikinä tehnyt. Ja niin olen minäkin."

Harry avasi ja sulki suunsa monta kertaa ennen kuin hänen aivonsa nopeasti tajusivat mitä Gabe tarkoitti. Lapsellahan oli viisautta enemmän kuin vuosia!

"Ylpeä minusta! Malfoy minusta ylpeä! Merlinin munat sentään Gabe! Etkö ollut käytävässä? Hän hitto vie loukkaa minua! Ja useimmiten mustasukkaisuudesta! Miten-"

"Heippa Gabe! Oletko … voi pyhä … sinä … sinä olet Harry Potter!"

"Kyllä Creevy, tämä on isäni. Ei, toinen isäni ei ole täällä nyt. Ja ole kiltti äläkä rupea selittämään miten ajattelet heidän molempien olevan seksijumalia juuri nyt." Gabe sanoi, virnistäen hieman seksijumalien kohdalla. "Jos nyt suot anteeksi, minulla ja isälläni on hieman puhuttavaa."

"Onko tuo Colin Creevyn tenava?" Harry kysyi uteliaana pojan lähdettyä.

"On. Hänen isänsä vastaa sinun ihailijakerhostasi, hänen setänsä vastaa Isän ihailijakerhosta ja hän vastaa minun ihailijakerhostani. Koko tilanne on oikeastaan aika ärsyttävä." Gabe sanoi melko tylsistyneellä äänellä. "Kerran tein sen virheen etten jaksanut kuunnella kun hän puhui minulle. Kun taas rupesin kuuntelemaan, tajusin, että aihe oli jotenkin ajautunut märkiin uniin, ja että hän selitti sinusta ja isästä. Oikeasti, en ollut koskaan elämässäni ollut niin ällöttynyt."

Harry ei voinut kuin myhäillä. Gabesta näytti paistavan läpi pieni Malfoy, joka teki ihmeitä hänen kypsyystasolleen ja luonteelleen. Harry mietti hetken jos se aiheutti Gabelle jonkinlaisen henkilöllisyyden jakaantumisen.

Harry päätti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja kiusata nuorta Malfoyta. "Mutta Gabe, luulin, että olit ylpeä vanhemmistasi ja _kaikesta _mitä me olemme tehneet."

Gabe näytti perin pohjin ällöttyneeltä. "Vain koska olen teistä ylpeä se EI tarkoita, että nautin siitä kun joku selittää teidän tekevän sitä unessaan! Yäk! Nyt minulla jäi kuva päähän! Godric! Suo anteeksi, minun pitää mennä oksentamaan ja raapimaan silmät päästäni! Kiitti vaan Iskä!"

Sen sanottuaan Gabe ryntäsi vessaan, luultavasti tekemään juuri sitä, mitä sanoikin. Siinä vaiheessa Harry ei voinut olla miettimättä, moniko aiemmin nähty krokotiilinkyynel oli ollut aito.


	4. 4 Kappale: Illallinen

**Alkuperä** Ahja Reyn: Harry Potter and the Children of the Future

**Luokitus:** M: kieli, seksuaaliset teemat, väkivalta, vaihtoehtoiset elämäntavat

**Kääntäjän huomautus:** Tässä kappaleessa "dad" ja "father" on käännetty sanoiksi "iskä" ja "isä" sillä en keksinyt parempaa. "Isi" ja "isukki" olivat jo liian lapsellisia.

**4. KAPPALE: I L ****L**** A L ****L**** I N E N**

Seuraavat tunnit kaikki pysyttelivät määrätysti tupahuoneissaan, kunnes vatsojen kurina sai heidät palaamaan Suureen Saliin illalliselle.

Kun kaikki olivat istuutuneet, Dumbledore nousi ja rykäisi. "Vaikuttaa siltä, että tulevaisuus on tullut tapaamaan meitä syystä, joka jääköön kertomatta. Olkaa hyvät ja muistakaa, että näille oppilaille on annettu tiukat ohjeet olla paljastamatta tiettyjä seikkoja omasta ajastaan, tai niihin johtavista tapahtumista, huolimatta siitä, että heitä ympäröi lumous, joka heidän lähtiessään poistaa kaikki muistot heistä ja heidän paljastamistaan tiedosta. No niin, nauttikaa juhlasta!"

Heti kun Dumbledore oli istuutunut, sekä Harry että Gabe ojentuivat ottamaan kanakoipia. Sitten he lisäsivät lautaselleen kunnon annoksen perunasosetta ja lopulta pienen kasan parsakaalia.

Kun heidän lautasensa olivat täynnä, molemmat repivät lihan kanakoivesta ja kastoivat sen perunasoseeseen ennen sen syömistä. Jopa Ron taukosi ahmimisestaan tuijottaakseen edessään syövien isän ja pojan samankaltaisuutta.

"Mitä?" Harry kysyi suupalojen välissä.

"Eipä mitään. Tai siis… no… katsokaa itseänne! Sinä ja Gabe siis! Ihan kuin näkisin sinut kahtena kun katson teidän syövän." Ron sanoi ja osoitti heitä kädessään olevalla kanankoivella.

Moni pöydässä istuva nyökkäsi, mikä sai Gaben ja Harryn vilkaisemaan toisiaan. Apeana Harry heitti kanankoipensa lautaselle ja tuijotti sitä. Tässä vaiheessa Justin Finch-Fetchly lähestyi hermostuneesti pöytää.

"Öhöm, Harry? Onko totta, että tuo tuossa on poikasi?"

"On. Mitä hänestä?" Harry kysyi silmäillessään Gabea.

"No," Justin nielaisi hermostuneesti ennen kuin jatkoi. "Onko se totta mitä kaikki sanovat? Että hän on myös Malfoyn lapsi? Että te kaksi olette rakastajia?"

Harryn silmät kapenivat. "Mikset kysy Malfoylta? Hän antaa sinulle varmaan enemmän kuin mielellään vastauksia."

Justinin silmät laajenivat. "Oletko hullu? Hän kiroaisi minut ensi tiistaihin vain kuultuaan juorun!"

"Ja miksi luulet, etten minä tekisi samoin?" Harry kysyi vaarallisesti, huolimatta siitä, että hänellä oli molemmat kädet pöydällä ja sauva taskun pohjalla.

Justin ulvahti ennen kuin ryntäsi takaisin omaan pöytäänsä kertoakseen kuulemansa.

"Todella hyvin hoidettu, _Potter. _Varsinkin kun _sinä _olet ainoa vaihtoehtoni elämänkumppaniksi." tuttu sanoja venyttelevä ääni sanoi heidän takanaan. "Jatka tuota temppuiluasi ja ihmiset luulevat meidän oikeasti viettävän _aikaa _keskenämme, taivas varjelkoon."

"Malfoy, miten mukavaa, että liityit seuraamme." Harry sanoi kylmästi. "Ja minun kun juuri piti tulla pöytääsi myrkyttämään ateriasi läsnäolollani, mutta näyttää siltä, että sinä ehdit ensin."

"Oikeastiko?" Gabe huudahti. "Ajatella. Iskä halusi ottaa ensimmäisen askeleen mutta Isä ehti ensin."

Malfoy melkein hymyili kun Harry sanoi yhteenpurtujen hampaiden läpi, "Älä kutsu minua tuolla nimellä."

"Joo," Ron oli samaa mieltä Harryn kanssa, "On hämmentävää jos kutsut molempia isäksi. Sinun pitäisi kutsua Malfoyta 'äidiksi'. Se auttaisi."

Malfoy mulkoili Ronia vaarallisesti ja melkein kaikki muut olivat tukehtua kurpitsamehuunsa. Mutta ennen kuin Malfoy ehti tiuskaista takaisin, Gabe puhui.

"Oikeastaan Isä, Ron-sedällä on hyvä huomio. Jos minun pitäisi valita, kumpi teistä on äidillisempi, se olisi varmaan Draco."

"MITÄ!" Malfoy näytti raivostuneelta.

"No totta se on." Gabe jatkoi nöyrästi. "Sinä olet aristokraattisempi ja arvostat enemmän elämän hienompia ja kauniimpia puolia, kun taas Iskä on rosoisempi eikä pelkää liata itseänsä."

"Ja se tekee MINUSTA helvetin ÄIDIN!" tässä vaiheessa Malfoy heilutti käsiään ympäriinsä, sauva kädessä. "Voisiko joku kertoa minulle mitä VIKAA siinä on, että nauttii elämän HIENOMMISTA asioista!" Moni yritti siirtyä pois alta sen varalta, että kirous eksyisi heidän suuntaansa.

"En odota sinun tietävän Weasley, sinun perheesihän on liian köyhä edes YRITTÄÄKSEEN ymmärtää siitä mitään!" Malfoy tiuski kun Ron avasi suunsa.

"Älä käsitä minua väärin Is-Draco. Olette molemmat hyvin miehekkäitä ja isällisiä! Siksi kutsunkin teitä molempia isäksi! Mutta jos minun olisi pakko… valita…" Gabe hiljeni kun huomasi, etteivät hänen sanansa yksinkertaisesti auttaneet.

Malfoy katsoi ylös lumottuun kattoon ja suki hiuksiaan yrittäessään rauhoittua. Hän katsoi Rohkelikkojen pöytään juuri nähdäkseen kirkkaanvihreiden silmien tuijottavan häntä ennen kuin Harry nopeasti kääntyi ja tuijotti lautastaan.

_'Mikä tuo oli?' _Malfoy ihmetteli itsekseen.

"Mitä 'inä ede' teet täällä Malfoy?" Ron kysyi suu täynnä keksiä.

Malfoy nyrpisti iljettyneenä nenäänsä. "Painu jonnekin Weasley. Tulin puhumaan poikani kanssa."

Ronin silmät kapenivat ja hän olisi tiuskinut takaisin, ellei olisi juuri tunkenut toista keksiä suuhunsa.

Kuullessaan Malfoyn sanat Gabe suoristautui heti ja siirtyi hiukan tehdäkseen itsensä ja Harryn väliin tilaa. Malfoy katsoi paikkaa ilmiselvällä vastenmielisyydellä, mutta istuutui kuitenkin selkä pöytään päin.

Malfoy pysyi hetken hiljaa valmistautuessaan henkisesti vastauksiin, joita hän mahdollisesti saisi kyselyynsä.

"Eli mikä on koko nimesi?"

"Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter."

"_Harry?_ Miksi Harry? Miksei Draco" Malfoy kysyi epäluuloisesti.

"No, te kaksi olette niin rakastuneita ja sinä olit vain niin iloinen, että Iskä vihoinkin kukisti Voldemortin lopullisesti, että halusit näyttää rakkautesi hänelle hankkimalla minut ja nimeämällä minut hänen jälkeensä."

"Me… me olemme 'niin rakastuneita'?" Malfoy kuulosti pahoinvoivalta.

"Odotapas, sanoitko äsken, että kukistan Voldemortin lopullisesti?" Harry kysyi yhtäkkiä.

Gabe näytti siltä kuin olisi sanonut jotain mitä hänen ei olisi pitänyt. "Öh… en?"

"Sanoitpas! Minä kuulin!" Harry sanoi. "Joten miten-"

"Mitä tarkoitat sinun 'hankkimisella'?" Malfoy keskeytti.

Harry mulkoili Malfoyta kun taas Gabe näytti tyytyväiseltä.

"Ja miksi muistutat niin paljon minua… ja Potteria?" Malfoy lisäsi vielä silmäillessään Gaben piirteitä. "Ulkonäkösi vuoksi on ilmiselvää, ettet ole adoptoitu."

"Niin. Miksi näytät meidän kahden risteytykseltä? Olemme molemmat miehiä ja koska vain tytöt tulevat raskaaksi sinun pitäisi teknisesti muistuttaa vain yhtä meistä. Öh… eikö niin, Hermione?" Harry kysyi yhtäkkiä kun muisti olevansa velhomaailmassa ja että melkein kaikki oli mahdollista.

Hermione nyökkäsi. "Niin. Ellei jompikumpi teistä ottanut sukupuolta vaihtavaa taikajuomaa."

Sekä Harry että Malfoy kalpenivat. Ron taas laittoi teeleipänsä väärään kurkkuun kuvitellessaan Malfoyn Nevillen isoäidin mekossa ja hatussa.

"Gabe, _ole_ _kiltti_ ja sano että olen tulevaisuudessa vielä mies! _Kiltti_!" Harry aneli ja yritti pitää illallisen vatsassaan.

Gabe ei voinut olla nauramatta. Hän mietti, pitäisikö hieman hauskaa heidän kustannuksellaan, mutta päätti, että piti kuitenkin kehostaan enemmän sellaisena kuin se oli.

"Tietysti Isä- siis Harry!" hän sanoi iloisesti.

Malfoy näytti olevan pyörtymäisillään ja Ron nauroi niin kovin, että putosi lattialle.

"Olen kattilalapsi! Älkää huoliko, olette molemmat vielä miehiä." Gabe sanoi nopeasti ennen kuin hänen isänsä menetti tajuntansa.

Malfoy, joka oli hieman pyörällä päästään, tajusi yhtäkkiä pitelevänsä hengitystään. Hän pakotti itsensä vetämään usean syvän hengenvedon ennen kuin pystyi vastaamaan poikansa sanoihin.

"Olet mikä?"

"Kattilalapsi?" Hermione keskeytti. "Mutta sen taikajuomanhan pitäisi olla vaarallinen! Se on niin monimutkainen ja riskialtis, ministeriö on kieltänyt sen!"

"Mistä sinä puhut Granger?" Malfoy kysyi vihaisesti.

"Kattilalapsi on eräänlainen vastine jästimaailman koeputkilapselle, paitsi että se on paljon monimutkaisempi. Siinä periaatteessa luodaan lapsi taikajuomasta. Oletettavasti se vaatii molemmilta vanhemmilta paljon näytteitä ja siihen on lisättävä monta monimutkaista ainesosaa yhdeksän kuukauden ajan. Pieninkin vahinko voisi saada aikaan jonkin kammottavan omituisuuden. Epäilen, että edes Professori Kalkaros pystyisi siihen yksinään." Hermione sanoi innoissaan.

"Miten Gabrielista sitten tuli niin täydellinen? On ilmiselvää, ettei Potter valmistanut taikajuomaa." Malfoy sanoi kädet puuskassa.

"Tottakai se ei ollut hän." Gabe sanoi. "Se olit sinä."

"Minä mitä!" Malfoy sylkäisi.

"No, Hermione-tädin ja Kalkaroksen avulla." Gabe lisäsi.

Tässä vaiheessa kaikki näyttivät järkyttyneiltä.

"Kai sinä _lasket_ _leikkiä_?" Ron kysyi. "Se rasvainen ääliö ei missään nimessä edes ajattelisi auttavansa Hermionea taikajuoman kanssa, vaikka Malfoy pyytäisikin! Varsinkin kun osa Harrystä on mukana!"

Malfoyn oli vasten tahtoaan myönnettävä, että Weasley oli oikeassa.

"Gabe, luulen, että sinun on vain pakko kertoa heille koko tarina." Mack puhui.

"Joo, okei." Gabe sanoi. "Hei Draco, miten olisi tarvehuone, joskus 11. maissa?"

Malfoyn silmät supistuivat ja hän nyökkäsi noustessaan. Hän katsoi Luihuisten pöytään ja näki odottavia kasvoja täynnä kysymyksiä. Silloin hän päätti lähteä Suuresta Salista mennäkseen hetkeksi maaten. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut kovin hyvin.


	5. 5 Kappale: Malfoyn mietiskelyt

Kääntäjältä: Pahoittelut viivästyksestä! On ollut paljon tekemistä, kai.. :)

* * *

**Alkuperä:** Ahja Reyn: Harry Potter and the Children of the Future

**Luokitus:** M: kieli, seksuaaliset teemat, väkivalta, vaihtoehtoiset elämäntavat

**5. KAPPALE: M A L F O Y N . M I E T I S K E L Y T**

Draco makasi sängyllään ja tuijotti ylös katokseen melko pitkään, mietiskellen mitä oli kuullut illallisella. Hän huokasi. Gabriel ei ollut ollut täällä päivääkään ja hän olisi nyt jo voinut vannoa, että kaikkien hänen päälleen kaadettujen uutisten takia poika aiheutti hänelle harmaita hiuksia.

Yhtäkkiä Draco hyppäsi sängystä ja kiiruhti peilailemaan hiuksiaan harmaiden hiusten varalta. Usean minuutin jälkeen hän huokaisi helpotuksesta kun ei löytänyt mitään.

Palatessaan sängylleen, hän listasi asiat, jotka olivat tähän asti tulleet hänen tietoonsa.

1. Tulevaisuudessa häntä pidetään homona.

Draco ärähti syytökselle. Hän ei ollut homo, vaan biseksuaalinen. Oikeasti, ihmisten pitäisi jo oppia erottamaan ne toisistaan.

Kuka hän oli kieltämään heidän toiveensa, jos molemmat sukupuolet ihailivat häntä? Oikeastaan koko biseksuaalisuus-juttu oli alkanut vahinkona. Kuudentena vuonna hän oli juonut liikaa Luihuisten juhlissa, ja Blaise Zabini (joka toisinaan oli ilmetty Dorian Gray (1)) oli houkutellut hänet takaisin heidän huoneisiinsa ja lopuksi antanut Dracolle elämänsä parhaan suihinoton.

Selvittyään Draco tietysti luuli sen olleen pelkkä onnenpotku, mutta monta miestä myöhemmin hän oli tehnyt päätöksensä. Pojat olivat selvästi tyttöjä parempia ottamaan suihin, yksinkertaisesti koska tiesivät mitä tekivät ja miltä se tuntui.

Mutta nyt oli kyse syyte täysiverisestä homoseksuaalisuudesta. Hei oikeasti, hänhän oli Malfoy Merlinin tähden! Hänen oletettiin valmistuvan, valitsevan uran, valitsevan naimakelpoisen puhdasverisen noidan, ja sitten saavan perijän kantamaan perheennimeä. Tämän takia hän ei koskaan oikeastaan maannut miestensä kanssa. Hän vain käytti heidän suitaan ja käsiään.

'_Ja katson heidän piinaavan itseään ennen kuin olen saanut heistä tarpeekseen, ja sen jälkeen.' _Draco lisäsi lopuksi.

Mutta kenelläkään ei kuitenkaan ollut oikeutta kutsua häntä homoksi. Kaikki tiesivät, että hän varasi kiireisestä aikataulustaan aikaa kosiskellakseen ja hurmatakseen tyttöjä, jotka heittäytyivät hänen jalkojensa juureen! Tällä hetkellä hän palloili viiden tytön kanssa, heidän tietämättä toisistaan. Tästä oli syytä olla ylpeä.

'_Oli miten oli, mihin jäinkään? Ah, nyt muistan!'_

2. Hänellä oli poika.

No, itsessään uutinen oli loistava. Se tarkoitti, että lopulta hän oli onnistunut siinä missä hänen odotettiinkin; hän oli saanut perijän.

Ainakin tämän, ellei minkään muun, luulisi pitävän hänen isänsä ylpeänä. Kunhan lopputulos oli sama, keinoilla ei ollut väliä. Eihän?

3. Hänen poikansa nimi oli Gabriel.

Nimi oli tarpeeksi hieno, vaikkei ollutkaan velhonimi. Malfoy päätti, että piti siitä kuitenkin.

Gabriel. Nimessä oli ripaus tyylikkyyttä ja vaikutti vaativan arvostusta. Ja arvostusta hän saisikin jos häntä ei kutsuttaisi Gabeksi.

Oikeasti, jos hän haluaisi, että hänen poikaansa kutsuttaisiin Gabeksi, hän olisi nimennyt hänet siksi, eikö vain?

Se oli luultavasti Potterin syytä.

4. Gabriel oli kolmasluokkalainen Rohkelikko.

Myös tämä oli Potterin syytä. Malfoyt olivat aina saaneet Luihuisia ja se, että hänen poikansa lajiteltiin Rohkelikoksi, oli käytännössä jumalanpilkkaa!

Malfoy ähkäisi. Tämän takia häntä varmaan pidettiin perheen mustana lampaana. Vitun Arpipää. Juuri hänen onneaan. Joutua oman perheensä kieltämäksi, vain juuttuakseen kahden hitaan, tekopyhän idiootin kanssa.

5. Kaikista ihmisistä, hän oli naimisissa Harry _vitun_ Potterin kanssa.

Hän ei ollenkaan ymmärtänyt miksi hän naisi Potterin. Ehkä häntä rankaistiin siitä, että hän liittyi Pimeyden lordin puolelle ja ryhtyi kuolonsyöjäksi (mikä olikin hänen aikomuksensa). Mutta se merkitsisi Potterille yhtä suurta kidutusta, joten se ei voinut olla syy.

Mutta miksi avioliitto? Miesten väliset suhteet olivat hänen tietääkseen sallittuja, mutta niistä ei kovin pidetty ääntä. Dracon mielestä avioliitto oli äänekästä. Eikö Pansyn kakara maininnut jotain siitä, että Gabriel oli tunnettu _isistään_? Se oli todellakin äänekästä.

Ehkä he olivat menneet naimisiin koska he tosiaan olivat 'niin rakastuneita' kuten Gabriel oli sanonut. Hah. Mikä vitsi.

6. Jokin osa hänestä tosiaan välitti Gabrielista.

Hänen purskahduksensa otettuaan yhteen Potterin kanssa oli tuonut tämän kaikkien tietoon. Siinä hän oli yllättänyt jopa itsensä.

Isällinen vaisto, ehkäpä? Mutta teknisesti ottaen hän ei edes ollut saanut lasta vielä. Ehkä pelkkä tieto siitä, että hänellä oli poika, sai tunteen aikaan.

Draco löysi itsensä miettimästä miten vahva vaisto tulisi olemaan tulevaisuudessa, ja jos hänen oman isänsä vaistot olivat tällä hetkellä yhtä vahvat. Oli kyllä mahdollista, että se oli vain Malfoyden juttu.

Draco hymyili. Malfoyden pehmeämpi puoli. Ei ihme, että hän tunsi niin syvää uskollisuutta vanhempiaan kohtaan.

7. Häntä pidettiin suhteen äitinä, hitto vie.

Tai no, ei oikeastaan, mutta kuitenkin! Tästäkin sai syyttää Potteria.

Draco oli kasvatettu arvostamaan hienompaa, eikä ymmärtänyt, miksei hänen omaa lihaa ja verta kasvatettu samalla tavoin. Niinpä Potter esti perhettä elämästä aristokraattisten vaatimustensa mukaisesti.

Miksi hän oli nainut Potterin? Ai niin. Rakkaus. Hah.

8. Hänen poikansa koko nimi oli Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter.

Sukunimi oli hyvin ymmärrettävä. Draco tiesi, ettei koskaan luopuisi perhenimestään, ja vaikutti siltä, että Potterkaan luopuisi omastaan. Ja se siitä.

Mikä oikeasti häiritsi Dracoa oli pojan toinen nimi. _Harry_. Rakastuneita tai ei, 'Harry' oli tavallinen nimi eikä Draco ymmärtänyt miten hän hyväksyisi sen käytettävän Gabrielin toisena nimenä.

'Draco', toisaalta, oli miellyttävä ja viehättävä. Sen lisäksi, _draco_ oli latinaa ja tarkoitti _lohikäärmettä_, mikä, ystävä hyvä, oli yhtä kuin valtaa, voimaa ja kunniaa. Kaikki ominaisuuksia, joita Dracolla omasta mielestään oli.

Ehkä hän vain oli ollut humalassa kun 'Harrya' ehdotettiin toiseksi nimeksi.

9. Hän ja Potter olivat 'niin rakastuneita'.

Draco mietti tätä melkein kokonaisen tunnin. Kaikista mietiskelyistään, tämä sai hänet eniten ymmällään. Miten hän voisi olla rakastunut kun ei edes uskonut, että sellainen tunne oli olemassa?

Seitsemäntoista vuotta, eikä hän ollut tuntenut mitään, mikä olisi ollut lähelläkään rakkautta. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut edes kunnolla ihastunut. Tunnetta oli melko vaikeaa tuntea kun hänen koko maailmansa ja kaikki, mitä se sisälsi, oli aineellista, ja kaiken, minkä hän oli koskaan halunnut, hän sai pyytämättä tai vähin vaivoin.

Oikeastaan hän ei edes tuntenut rakkautta vanhempiaan kohtaan. Heitä kohtaan hän tunsi ennemminkin jotain voimakkaan uskollisuuden kaltaista.

Draco päätti viimein vain jatkaa. Loppujen lopuksi, miten hän voisi ymmärtää jotain, jota ei ollut hänen mielessään olemassa ylipäätään?

10. Lopussa Potter kukistaa Pimeyden lordin.

Draco hymyili omahyväisesti miettiessään, olisiko liian myöhäistä vaihtaa puolia. Luultavasti.

Vaikka hän vaihtaisikin puolia, hän ei selviäisi kertomaan siitä. Hän ei joutuisi kohtaamaan ainoastaan isänsä, vaan myös Pimeyden lordin raivon.

Ja Pimeyden Lordin tuntien, hän etsisi Dracon käsiinsä ja tappaisi hänet, tappaisi sitten hänen äitinsä koska tämä oli enemmän tai vähemmän puolueeton kannatuksessaan, tappaisi sitten hänen isänsä pienimmästäkin virheestä, tappaisi sitten muut Malfoyn sukulaiset koska hän siinä vaiheessa pitäisi heitä kaikkia petturimaisina kusipäinä.

Jep, oli todellakin parasta olla vaihtamatta puolia. Ainakin hän tiesi selviytyvänsä pysyessään Pimeyden Lordin puolella.

11. Gabriel näytti hänen ja Potterin risteytykseltä.

Oli melkein mahdotonta sanoa kumpaa hän muistutti enemmän. Pojalla oli Dracon iho ja kasvonmuodot, mutta Potterin pieni ruumiinrakenne ja itsepäiset hiukset.

Jos Draco oikein muisti, silmät olivat hopeiset, joissa oli kirkkaanvihreää keskellä. Kovin epätavallista.

12. Gabriel oli kattilalapsi.

No, se selitti miksi hän näytti siltä, kuin Draco ja Potter olisi sulatettu yhdeksi olennoksi.

'_Mikä tarkoittaa sitä, että valmistin taikajuoman täydellisesti.' _Draco ajatteli omahyväisesti.

Mutta miksi hän näkisi kaiken sen vaivan valmistaakseen monimutkaisen, yhdeksänkuukautisen taikajuoman kun hän yhtä hyvin voisi tehdä satunnaisen tytön raskaaksi? Se olisi sata kertaa helpompaa ja säästäisi häneltä mahdottoman paljon vaivaa.

Ja mikä ihmeessä saisi hänet pyytämään apua Grangerilta? Sen oli pakko olla Potterin tekemisiä.

Sitten oli Kalkaros. Hänet oli varmaan kiristetty mukaan, koska Draco ei nähnyt muuta tapaa saada Taikajuomien professoria suostumaan auttamaan tehtävän kanssa, varsinkin kun osa Potteria oli mukana.

Dracolla oli paha aavistus siitä, että kaikki liittyi siihen rakkausjuttuun.

Pahus.

* * *

(1) Oscar Wilden kirjasta _The Picture of Dorian Gray _("Dorian Grayn muotokuva"). Dorian Gray on ulkoisesti kaunis mies, jonka pahuudet siirtyvät piilotettuun muotokuvaan.

Kirjoittaja sanoo kuvittelevansa Blaisen näyttävän hieman Dorian Grayltä; ulkoisesti viaton ja kaunis, mutta kuitenkin omalla kieroutuneella tavallaan paha.


	6. 6 Kappale: Potterin pohdinnat

**Alkuperä:** Ahja Reyn: Harry Potter and the Children of the Future

**Luokitus:** M: kieli, seksuaaliset teemat, väkivalta, vaihtoehtoiset elämäntavat

**6. KAPPALE: P O T T E R I N . ****P O H D I N N A T**

Harry lysähti vaikeroiden sänkyynsä. Hän oli vihdoinkin päässyt kaaosta pakoon väittämällä saaneensa päänsäryn ja aikovansa mennä lepäämään, kunnes oli aika mennä tarvehuoneeseen.

Harry päätti laittaa tosiasiat järjestykseen ennen kuin kohtaisi Malfoyn ja kuulisi vielä enemmän yllätyksiä Gabelta.

1. Hänellä oli poika.

No, itsessään uutinen oli loistava. Se tarkoitti sitä, että hän eläisi tarpeeksi kauan, ei vain harkitakseen perheen hankkimista, vaan myös toteuttaakseen suunnitelmansa.

2. Hänen poikansa nimi oli Gabriel.

Tai Gabe, miksi Harry häntä mieluummin kutsui. 'Gabriel' kuulosti… Harry yritti löytää sopivaa sanaa. Ylimieliseltä. Se sopi. 'Gabriel' kuulosti vanhanaikaiselta korkean luokan siniveriseltä, joka halveksuen piti itseään parempana kuin muita.

'_Hah. Kuulostaa Malfoylta'._

Malfoy luultavasti nimesi hänet.

3. Gabella oli kaksi isää.

Harry rypisti otsaansa. Ron oli ollut oikeassa kohtauksessaan lounaalla. Jotta Gabella olisi kaksi isää, Harryn oli pakko olla homo; eikä Harry ollut homo.

Eikö niin?

Totta, Cho Chang-fiasko oli ollut todellinen pannukakku, mutta eihän se vielä muuttaisi häntä homoksi?

Harry liikahti vaivautuneena sängyssään ja päätti selvittää asiat saman tien.

Hän sulki silmänsä ja ajatteli tyttöjä. Ei ketään tiettyä tyttöä, vain tämän vartaloa. Hän kuvitteli mielessään huulet, rinnat, lantion, sääret ja niin eteenpäin. Hänellä meni mielestään ihan hyvin kunnes hän tajusi, ettei hänen kehonsa vastannut mitenkään.

'_Pahus.'_

Harry tunsi tuomion lähestyvän siirtyessään ajattelemaan toista sukupuolta. Hän kuvitteli kivenkovia ja hyvin muotoutuneita vatsalihaksia, lihaksikkaita käsivarsia ja niin eteenpäin. Mutta hän ei vieläkään tuntenut mitään.

"Mitä vittua!" hän huudahti ei-kenellekään.

Mitä hittoa se tarkoitti? Että hänellä ei ollut väliä! No hyvä on! Olkoon sitten niin! Hän tyytyisi siihen.

Hän ei halunnut perehtyä asiaan sen enempää, ja päätti jatkaa.

4. Malfoy oli toinen isä.

Miksi sen piti olla Malfoy, kaikista maailman miehistä?

Harryn mielestä Malfoy oli ylimielinen kusipää, joten häneen oli mahdotonta rakastua, ystävystymisestä puhumattakaan. Jos se oli totta, mikä sai Harryn muuttamaan mielensä?

Harry tuijotti kauan vuoteensa katosta miettiessään tätä. Ehkä Malfoy antoi hänelle jonkinlaisen lemmenjuoman.

Hah. Varmaan joo.

5. Malfoy ei hyväksynyt mitään.

Hänen hyökkäyksensä Harrya kohtaan oli mitä todennäköisimmin todiste tästä. Harryn pää oli vielä kipeä kohdasta, joka oli jatkuvasti joutunut kosketuksiin seinän kanssa.

Harry hykersi uhkaavasti. Ehkä jotain Gaben kertomasta pitäisi Malfoyn tyrmistyneenä ja sanattomana, kuten sen, että hän antaa Malfoyn huvilan Weasleyn perheelle.

6. Hän ja Malfoy olivat naimisissa.

Tästä Harry ei oikein pitänyt. Yhteisen lapsen pystyi helposti selittämään tyhmällä tekosyyllä, jota ei juuri nyt juolahtanut Harryn mieleen. Mutta avioliitto?

Hän oli varma, että Ron ja Hermione löytäisivät vasta-aineen heti, jos he epäilisivät Harryn olevan lemmenjuoman alaisena. Mutta jos suhde etenisi avioliittoon asti, oli olemassa vain kaksi vaihtoehtoa:

Sekä Ron että Hermione olivat kuolleet (mikä ei ollut mahdollista sillä heillä oli useampi lapsi), tai Harry todellakin rakasti Malfoyta ja toisin päin.

Oliko se edes mahdollista? Koko elämänsä Harry oli halunnut jonkun, jota rakastaa ja josta välittää. Totta, hänellä oli Hermione ja Ron, kaksi maailman parasta ystävää. Sitten oli myös Weasleyn perhe, joka kohteli häntä kuin perheenjäsentä. Mutta nyt kun hän oli vanhempi, hän halusi enemmän. Ja kaikki vastaukset tarjottiin hänelle kuin hopealautasella.

Oliko Malfoy todellakin vastaus todelliseen onneen? Voisiko häneen luottaa kun ajat olivat kovat ja menetykset suuret? Auttaisiko hän todellakin Harryä eteenpäin elämässään?

Harry räpäytti silmiään epäuskoisena ajatukselle rakkaudesta hänen ja arkkivihollisensa välillä, pudisti päätään päästäkseen eroon naurettavista ajatuksistaan ja jatkoi.

7. Gabe ei ollut ainoa lapsi.

Hänen lisäkseen oli Jasmine ja Rose, aina kunnolliset ja juonikkaat kaksoset, jotka jollain oudolla tavalla kuitenkin olivat toistensa vastakohtia. Miten Gabe oli sen sanonut? Ensi silmäyksellä näkisit identtiset kaksoset kahdessa sävyssä. Ensi tapaamisella näkisit identtiset luonteet kahdessa sävyssä. Ja sitten oppisit tuntemaan heidät, ja helvetti pääsisi irralleen.

Sitten oli vielä vallaton pieni Lief, aina etsimässä huomiota kolmelta isosisarukseltaan. Hän ei ollut vielä päättänyt, halusiko olla enemmän Harryn vai Malfoy kaltainen.

Harry päätti sysätä useamman lapsen selityksen alkuperäisen miksi-meillä-on-lapsi-ylipäätänsä-tekosyyn niskoille, vaikkei juuri nyt keksinyt sitäkään.

8. Koko perhe eli onnellisena Godrickin notkossa.

Harry harkitsi tätä hetken, ennen kuin hätkähtäen tajusi, ettei se häirinnyt häntä.

Ja miksi se häiritsisi? Hän oletettavasti eli onnellisessa avioliitossa, hänellä oli iso perhe, joka luultavasti sisälsi myös muutaman koti-eläimen, ja eli siinä ainoassa paikassa, johon kaikki tämä mahtuisi.

Harryn oli vaikea uskoa, että hänen elämänsä muuttuisi niin täydelliseksi kun se tähän asti oli ollut yhtä kamppailua. Toisaalta Malfoy oli kuvassa mukana. Ehkä se oli asian huono puoli.

9. Malfoy oli hänestä ylpeä.

Harry hymähti. Hän pysyi aiemmassa lausunnossaan. Malfoy ei lopulta ollut muuta kuin mustasukkainen ja vihamielinen, eikä mikään saisi häntä muuttamaan mieltään.

Harry päätti olla piittaamatta äsken läpikäymistään seikoista vahvistaakseen väittämän ajatuksissaan.

10. Gaben koko nimi oli Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter.

Sukunimi oli helppo selittää. Harry oli liian ylpeä luopuakseen sukunimestään ja Malfoy oli liian tärkeilevä luopuakseen omastaan.

Harry sivuutti Gaben toisen nimen olankohautuksella ennen kuin jatkoi.

11. Hän kukisti Voldemortin.

Harry mietti tätä huolestuneena. Miten hän oli tehnyt sen? Milloin hän oli tehnyt sen? Mitä tarkalleen ottaen tapahtui?

Mielessään hän kirosi Malfoyn, koska tämä oli keskeyttänyt hänet ennen kuin Gabe oli vastannut hänen kysymyksiinsä.

12. Gabe oli kattilalapsi.

Mikä oli saanut Malfoyn tekemään joitain sellaista kun jompikumpi heistä yhtä hyvin olisi voinut saada jonkun tytön raskaaksi? Se olisi paljon helpompaa ja säästäisi hänet paljolta vaivalta.

Ja miksi pyytää Hermionelta apua? Ehkä Harry suostutteli hänet siihen.

Sitten oli Kalkaros. Jonkun oli täytynyt kiristää häntä, muuten Harry ei keksinyt yhtään syytä miksi se paskiainen suostuisi auttamaan yhdeksän kuukautta kestävän tehtävän kanssa, varsinkin kun osa Harrya oli mukana.

Harry epäili, että limanuljaska mieluummin kiskaisisi silmät päästään, halkaisisi ne, puristaisi niistä mehut ja joisi sen sitten sokerin kera.

* * *

**Heippa taas pitkästä aikaa :) Ehkä saan taas kääntämiseen vauhtia joululomalla kun on liikaa aikaa enkä enää kestä katsella telkkaria, suklaata ja joulukoristeita. Jos en, niin hyvää joulua teille vaan! :)**

**(ja jos ette jaksa odottaa niin kannattaa lukea alkuperäinen tarina, ette varmaan pety!)**


	7. 7 Kappale: Käärme!

**Alkuperä:** Ahja Reyn: Harry Potter and the Children of the Future

**Luokitus:** M: kieli, seksuaaliset teemat, väkivalta, vaihtoehtoiset elämäntavat

**7. KAPPALE: K Ä Ä R M E !**

Kello oli 23:20 kun Malfoy astui Tarvehuoneeseen.

"Jo oli aikakin, hilleri! Etsintäpartio oli melkein valmiina lähtöön."

Malfoy käännähti Weasleyn ääntä kohti.

"Mitä he tekevät täällä?" hän vaati vihaisena.

Ron ei ollut huomaavinaan kysymystä vaan jatkoi vaahtoamistaan. "Gabe sanoi yhdeltätoista. Olet kaksikymmentä minuuttia myöhässä!"

Malfoy virnisti. "Olet väärässä, näätä. Hän sanoi _noin_ yhdeltätoista. Luulisin, että 23:20 vielä on aikataulussa."

"Tuossa on järkeä." Gabe sanoi ja hymyili. Hän käytti usein samaa temppua kotona ja joutui siitä yleensä hankaluuksiin. Hän kyllä muistaisi mainita siitä kotona, että hänen isänsä käytti samaa temppua.

Harry huokaisi. "No, pidä kiirettä Malfoy ja sulje ovi, meillä ei ole koko yötä aikaa."

Malfoy jäi kuitenkin ovelle seisomaan. "En saanut vastausta. Mitä he tekevät täällä?"

Harry vilkaisi Ronin, Hermionen ja Mackin suuntaan. Lopulta Hermione vastasi kysymykseen.

"Olemme täällä henkisenä tukena."

"Ja paskat. Olisin tuonut omia vieraita jos olisin tiennyt, että kaikki Rohkelikot oli kutsuttu. Mutta koska kukaan ei viitsinyt kertoa minulle, luulenpa, että lähden." Malfoy sanoi ja kääntyi, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti ovesta ulos, nykäisy hänen viitassaan pysäytti hänet. Hän kääntyi, valmiina noitumaan pysäyttäjänsä, mutta pysähtyi kun näki sen olevan poikansa.

"Isä, ole kiltti ja kuuntele minua. Mack on täällä auttamassa minua ja Ron-setä ja Hermione-täti ovat täällä iskän henkisenä tukena."

"Ja estämästä sinua noitumasta häntä unholaan." Ron lisäsi.

"Oikeastaan olemme täällä ylläpitämässä järjestystä." Hermione sanoi. "Vaikka Johtajapoikana oleminen on hieman rauhoittanut temppuiluasi Harrya kohtaan, olemme huomanneet, että koko tämä isyys-juttu on arka paikka teidän välillänne. Luulen, että hillitsit itsesi suuressa salissa koska olimme opettajien ympäröiminä. Täällä ei sen sijaan ole oikeastaan mitään mikä pitäisi sinut ja Harryn aisoissa. Ja tässä me astumme kuvaan."

"Miksi? Jotta voitte molemmat rynnätä Harryn avuksi kun tämä muuttuu rumaksi?" Malfoy kysyi epäilevänä.

"Oikeastaan Ron on Harryn puolella ja minä sinun puolellasi, ei vain siksi, että sinullakin olisi tukea, vaan myös pitääkseni Ronin aisoissa." Hermione katsahti Roniin. "Luulen, että sillä tavalla olemme aika tasoissa."

Malfoy rypisti otsaansa ja tajusi Hermionen olevan oikeassa. Vaikka he olivat olleet koulussa vain muutaman kuukauden, hän oli tottunut olemaan samaa mieltä Hermionen kanssa, ottaen huomioon sen, että he molemmat olivat Johtajaoppilaita. Mutta hänen ei tarvinnut pitää siitä, vaikka olikin tottunut siihen.

"Ole kiltti, isä?" Gabe kerjäsi ja veti toisen kerran Malfoyn viitasta.

Malfoy huokasi. "Malfoyt eivät kerjää, Gabriel." Hän suuntasi kohti pöytää ja istahti Harryn ja Hermionen väliin.

'_Jään tänne vain koska olen utelias._' hän ajatteli itsekseen.

Malfoy katsahti ensimmäistä kertaa ympärilleen. Hän huomasi, että kaikki terävät ja painavat esineet puuttuivat. Tosiaan, jopa lattia ja seinät näyttivät olevan maton peitossa. Keskellä olevaa pöytää ja sitä ympäröiviä tuolia lukuun ottamatta huone näytti aivan tyhjältä.

'_Helvetin kultainen kolmikko, he ovat ajatelleet kaikkea. Ihan kuin minä tekisin jotain. Jos joku tarvitsee pitelemistä, niin se on tuo helvetin näätä.'_ Malfoy huokaisi kärsimättömänä.

"No, nyt kun olemme kaikki läsnä voin kai aloittaa." Gabe sanoi iloisesti.

"Odota!" Ron keskeytti. "Entä hänen sauvansa?"

Malfoy mulkoili Ronia.

"Ron on oikeassa." Harry sanoi. "Kaikkien, paitsi Gaben pitäisi luovuttaa sauvansa."

Ron katsoi Harrya vihaisesti suu auki.

"Hyvä on." Malfoy sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. "Tyydyn tuohon."

Hän otti sauvansa esille ja laittoi sen eteensä pöydälle Harryn, Hermionen ja Mackin tehdessä samoin. Koko ryhmä katsoi odottavasti Ronia.

Ron murahti hävinneenä ja heitti sauvansa pöydälle. Mack nousi nopeasti ja keräsi sauvat ja laittoi ne huoneen nurkkaan.

Gabe istui vanhempiaan vastapäätä ja hymyili iloisesti. "No, ennen kuin aloitan, onko teillä kysymyksiä?"

"Minulla on." Ron sanoi äänekkäästi.

"Luulen, että hän tarkoitti minua ja Malfoyta, Ron." Harry sanoi hiljaisesti.

Ron mutristi suutaan ja retkotti tuolissaan.

"Siinä kuulit näätä, oppisit paikkasi ja pysyisit hiljaa." Malfoy sanoi omahyväisesti.

"_Malfoy!"_ Hermione torui.

Ron näytti Malfoylle sormea.

"_Ron!"_

Tappelu oli juuri alkamassa kun Gabe yhtäkkiä älähti ja hyppäsi paikaltaan ja taputteli viittaansa ylhäältä alas hullun lailla. Koko ryhmä pysähtyi ja kaikki tuijottivat Gabea kuin hän olisi tullut hulluksi.

Gabe kurkotti viittansa sisään ja veti nopeasti ulos jotain ja heitti sen pöydälle.

Hermione päästi pehmeän huudon ja kaikki siirsivät nopeasti tuolejaan taaksepäin.

"Kaikki hyvin." Gabe vakuutteli. "Se on vain Nyoka. Hän kuuli Ron-sedän äänen ja -"

"Mikä tuo on?" Malfoy kysyi tiiraillessaan pöytää läheltä.

"Se on käärme." Harry vastasi kun katsoi lähemmin.

Ron ja Hermione pysyttelivät kuitenkin kaukana pöydästä.

"Gabe," Hermione kysyi hitaasti, "mitä käärme tekee sinun vaatteissasi?"

"Hän on lemmikkini!" Gabe sanoi puolustelevasti käärmeen kiemurrellessa Harryn luo.

"_Terve."_ Harry sanoi ja silitti käärmeen päätä.

"_Ah. Sinä olet varmaan Harry-isä. En ole vielä tavannut sinua tulevaisuudessa. Nimeni on Nyoka. Hauska tavata."_ käärme vastasi.

"Gabe, käärmeet eivät ole sallittuja lemmikkejä Tylypahkassa. Ne eivät ole listalla." Hermione selitti päästämättä käärmettä silmistään.

"Löysin hänet. Hän oli loukkaantunut. En voinut vain jättää häntä sinne!" Gabe väitti.

"Mistä löysit hänet?" Ron kysyi uteliaana ja katseli Harryn keskustelevan käärmeen kanssa.

"Hän on Kielletystä metsästä." Harry vastasi ja nosti katseensa keskustelustaan. "Gabe löysi hänet metsän laidalta Taikaeläinten hoidon tunnilla."

Malfoy siirsi katseensa käärmeestä Gabeen.

"Olet kärmessuu, etkö olekin?" hän kysyi syyttävästi.

"Totta kai hän on. Hän on minun kaltaiseni." Harry sanoi ylpeänä ja antoi käärmeen Gabelle.

Malfoy vain katseli vihaisena kun Nyoka luikerteli Gaben luota Ronin luo.

"Oikeastaan sain sen teiltä molemmilta." Gabe sanoi ja katsoi vanhempiaan.

Harry rypisti otsaansa. "Miten? Malfoy ei ole kärmessuu. Vai oletko?" hän kysyi Malfoylta.

"Ei, en ole. Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan, mitä Gabe tarkoittaa." Malfoy sanoi hieman raivoissaan.

"Oletko varma?" Harry kysyi epäilevänä.

"Kuule Potter, luulen kyllä tuntevani omat taikakykyni, eikä käärmeiden kanssa keskustelu ole yksi niistä." Malfoy sanoi ja risti käsivartensa.

"Outoa." Gabe pisti väliin. "Osaat puhua käärmeille minun ajassani. Ehkä Harry opetti sen sinulle."

Harry avasi suunsa kertoakseen Gabelle, että hän epäili kärmeskielen olevan opetettavissa kun Ron keskeytti hänet.

"Ööh… mitä se tekee?" Ron kysyi hermostuneesti kun käärme rupesi kiemurtelemaan Ronin hihaan.

"Oikeasti Ron-setä. Nyoka on 'hän', eikä 'se'. Ja hän tulee luoksesi, koska hän pitää sinusta."

Harry, Malfoy ja Mack puhkesivat nauruun Ronin muuttuessa vihreäksi ennen kuin hyppäsi tuolistaan ja yritti pudistella käärmettä vaatteistaan.

Hermione sen sijaan näki Gaben ja Harryn vaihtavan merkitsevän katseen ja kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Harry James Potter, kutsu pois tuo käärme tällä sekunnilla!" hän huusi rynnätessään auttamaan Ronia.

"En minä lähettänyt sitä Ronin luo! Se oli Gabe!" Harry huudahti ja osoitti Gabea syyttävällä sormella.

"MINÄ? Sinä sen kanssa olet puhunut koko ajan!"

"Mutta eihän se tarkoita, että minä -"

"IIK!" Ron kirkui. "Se menee housuihini! Kutsu se pois! KUTSU SE POIS!"

Malfoy nauroi niin, että putosi tuolista. Kuulla nyt näädän kirkuvan kuin pikkutyttö, se oli jo melkein liikaa.

Sekä Harry, että Gabe nauroivat niin, etteivät kunnolla pystyneet käskemään käärmettä kärmeskielellä, joten he ryhtyivät etsimään sitä kovakouraisesti Ronin vaatteista.

Malfoy luuli kuolevansa hapenpuutteeseen, sillä hän ei enää jaksanut kunnolla vetää henkeä.

Monen kiihkeän hetken jälkeen Nyoka näytti ymmärtävän, että hänen seuraansa ei kaivattu ja luikerteli ulos Ronin lahkeesta ja suuntasi huoneen nurkkaan, ennen kuin kiertyi kerälle ja mulkoili Ronin suuntaan.

"Ron-setä, katso mitä teit! Loukkasit hänen tunteitaan! Sinun pitäisi pyytää anteeksi." Gabe nuhteli.

Ron alkoi sättiä Gabea. "Minä EN aio pyytää anteeksi tuolta LIKAISELTA, LIMAISELTA eläinsurkimukselta, VARSINKAAN kun se äsken LOUKKASI minua noin KYMMENELLÄ eri tavalla! Ja jos sinä KOSKAAN usutat tuon OTUKSEN päälleni UUDELLEEN, minä -"

Malfoy oli silmänräpäyksessä noussut lattialta ja seisoi suojelevasti Gaben edessä.

"Uskallakin uhkailla häntä, näätä, kun tiedät hyvin, että se oli Potterin syytä." Malfoy sanoi tappavalla äänellä.

"Pois tieltäni, hilleri, kerrankin tämä ei koske sinua!" Ron laittoi kätensä Malfoy olkapäälle työntääkseen hänet sivuun, mutta Harry pysäytti hänet ja pudisti hänelle päätään.

Malfoy astui lähemmäs Ronia. "Olet väärässä, _Weasley. _Jos rupeat jotain perheeni kanssa, rupeat jotain minun kanssani. Tajusitko?"

Ron, joka nyt oli raivoissaan, riuhtaisi kätensä Harryn otteesta lyödäkseen Malfoyta, mutta tällä kertaa hänet pysäytti Hermione.

"RON, EI!" Harry huusi astuessaan Malfoyn eteen.

"MITÄ VITTUA, HARRY! ONKO KOKO HELVETIN MAAILMA MENNYT SEKAISIN? VAIN KOSKA JOKU POIKA VÄITTÄÄ OLEVANSA SEKÄ SINUN, ETTÄ MALFOYN, SINUN EI TARVITSE PUOLUSTAA TUOTA LIMANULJASKAA!"

"En minä sitä…" Harry sanoi hiljaa, siirtymättä Malfoy ja Gaben edestä. "Nyoka vain sattuu olemaan yksi maailman myrkyllisimmistä käärmeistä, ja jos sinä lyöt Malfoyta… no, katso häntä, Ron!"

Kaikki katsoivat Harryn osoittamaan suuntaan ja näkivät käärmeen valmiina hyökkäämään vain muutaman senttimetrin päästä Ronin nilkasta.

Ron älähti ja hypähti nopeasti lähimmälle tuolille Nyokan sihistessä vihaisesti.

"Hän sanoo pitävänsä meitä kolmea isäntinään, jopa Malfoyta, vaikka hän ei vielä osaakaan kärmeskieltä, ja että jos satutat ketään meistä olet kuollut." Gabe sanoi kuin olisi kuvannut ulkona olevaa säätä.

"Päästit _myrkyllisen_ käärmeen Ronin vaatteisiin!" Hermione kysyi raivoissaan.

Gabe kohautti olkapäitään ja meni istumaan paikalleen. "No, ei Nyoka kuitenkaan olisi satuttanut häntä. Hänhän vain leikki. Oikeasti, Hermione-täti, eläimet eivät ole niin tyhmiä kuin teikäläiset luulette niiden olevan. Hän ei olisi purrut Ronia tietäen, että hän on ystäväni isä."

Harry taisteli hymyä vastaan kun Hermione avasi ja sulki suunsa keksimättä vastausta.

Malfoylla taas ei ollut mitään syytä piilotella nauruaan. "Granger, kiltti, jopa minäkin tiesin tuon. Eivätkö kirjat enää annakaan vastausta kaikkeen? Ehkä jos avartaisit maailmaasi koulukirjaston ulkopuolelle, Weasley tässä saisi vihdoinkin mahdollisuuden pyytää sinua ulos. Varsinkin kun hän ei pysty saamaan ketään parempaa."

Hermionen poskille levisi ennenäkemätön punainen sävy, ja Ron näytti murhaavalta.

"Saanko koskaan mahdollisuuden esittää kysymykseni?"

"No, ole hyvä, Ron-setä. Mikä se on?" Gabe kysyi.

"Mitä te kaikki teette täällä? Tarkoitan vain, minä luulin, että aikamatkailu oli laitonta. Ja miksi teidät lähetettiin Tylypahkaan? Varsinkin kun moni täällä olisi valmis myymään mitä tahansa tietoa _Päivän Profeetalle_." Ron katsahti vihaisesti Malfoyhin, joka puolestaan ei piitannut siitä.

"Öhöm…" Gabe vilkaisi Malfoyhin ja Hermioneen. "Olen tavallaan vannonut, etten paljasta tuosta juuri mitään…"

"Mitä! Miksi!" Ron vaati. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja huomasi, että Hermione ei suostunut katsomaan häntä silmiin ja että Malfoy tuijotti häntä iso virne naamallaan.

"Te kaksi tiedätte, ettekö vain!" hän syytti.

"Johtajaoppilaana olemisessa on hyvät puolensa, paljon paremmat kuin Valvojaoppilaana olemisessa. Eikö vain, Granger?" Malfoy sanoi pilkallisesti.

"Joten Harry ja minä olemme tässä huoneessa ainoat, joilla ei ole aavistustakaan mitä on meneillään? Vaadin saada tietää heti paikalla!"

"Weasley, sinulla ei oikein ole oikeuksia vaatia tuollaista."

"Entä sitten!" Ron kääntyi Harryn puoleen. "Kaveri hei! Sinäkin vihaat olla pimennossa! Sinä suutut aina kun Dumbledore pitää tietoa salassa sinulta!"

Harry huokaisi. "Joo, hyvä on. Emme me kuitenkaan kerro kaikille, jotka tulevat vastaan. Sitä paitsi en yllättyisi, jos Dumbledore ei nyt jo tietäisi Gabesta, minusta ja Malfoysta."

"Hän on oikeassa." Gabe sanoi hiljaisena pyyntönä tädilleen ja isälleen.

"No, ei kai siitä voi olla haittaakaan…" Hermione sanoi hitaasti.

"Hienoa!" Gabe sanoi ja Mack katsoi häneen merkitsevästi. "Niin… no… se, että kaikki ovat täällä on tavallaan minun vikani."

"Tarkoitat kai _meidän_ vikamme." Mack korjasi.

"Perit sitten Potterin tarpeen olla sankari?" Malfoy kysyi.

"Tuskinpa. Hankaluudet tavallaan löysivät minut. Oli miten oli, en voi kertoa kaikkia yksityiskohtia, mutta pääasia on, että Tylypahka ei minun ajassani ole enää turvallinen."

"Mitä? Miten niin ei ole!" Ron huudahti. "Mitä helvettiä te kaksi teitte?"

"Emme me tehneet mitään! Me vain tavallaan törmäsimme hankaluuksiin ja varoitimme Dumbledorea, juuri ennen kuin oli liian myöhäistä! Oli viime hetken teko pelastaa oppilaat lähettämällä meidät tänne, ennen kuin katastrofi iski." Mack sanoi.

"Missä me olemme kun kaikki tämä tapahtuu?" Harry kysyi.

"No, sinä olit sijaisena Pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunnilla." Gabe sanoi. "Ja juuri sinä lähetit meidät tänne. Luulen, että isä ei minun ajassani katso tätä kovin hyvällä, ottaen huomioon sen, että melkein kolmensadan oppilaan lähettäminen ajassa taaksepäin on todella riskialtista. Varsinkin kun me helposti voisimme eksyä ajassa, tai joutua väärään paikkaan."

"Mutta, sehän toimi lopulta, eikä vain?" Harry kysyi.

"Joo. Mutta se ei estä isää olemasta sinulle vihainen. Sinä otat aina tyhmiä riskejä, kuten hän sanoo."

Harry kääntyi Malfoyhin. "Minä en ota tyhmiä riskejä!"

Malfoy käännähti nopeasti Harryyn. "En ole koskaan sanonut mitään sellaista! Mutta nyt kun ajattelen sitä, jotkut tekemistäsi asioista ovat aika tyhmiä."

Harry punastui hieman ja Gabe nauroi.

"Näettekö! Juuri tällaisia riitoja teillä on kotona! Teistä kahdesta nyt jo on tulossa pari!"

Väite herätti Harryn huomion ja hänen vihansa hävisi kuin tuhka tuuleen.

"Joten… olen sitten oikeasti homo, vai?" Harry piti katseensa visusti pöydässä ja kuuli Malfoyn hymähtävän.

Gabe hymyili. "Et ole. Sinulla ei oikeastaan ole väliä."

Harry nosti nopeasti katseensa. "Mitä? Tuossahan ei ole järkeä!"

"Oikeastaan Potter, siinä on järkeä." Malfoy keskeytti. "Se tarkoittaa sitä, että sinulla ei ole sukupuoliviettiä, mikä estää sinua jahtaamasta naisia. Mutta, sinä arvostat kauneutta ja kun joku saa huomiosi, ei ole väliä onko hän nainen vain mies. Lopulta huomaat olevasi tälle henkilölle hyvin uskollinen, mikä helposti tyhmentää sinut. Se myös vie sinun kykysi huomata sinuun kohdistuvan flirttailun."

Harry räpytteli silmiään. "…"

"Tuossa on järkeä. Muistatteko Joulutanssiaisissa? Monet tytöt kysyivät Harrya ulos ja hän antoi heille kieltävän vastuksen sillä hän oli päättänyt mennä Chon kanssa. Vaikka tuo kohta olemattomasta sukupuolivietistä ei pidä paikkaansa." Hermione mulkaisi Malfoyn suuntaan. "Eikä tuo flirttailukohta. Mutta kohdat kauneudesta ja sokeasta uskollisuudesta ovat totta."

Harry ei sanonut mitään vaan muisteli neljättä vuottaan. Hän oli ollut äärimmäisen typerä mitä Cedriciin ja Chohon tuli. Jopa niin typerä, että hän oli ollut piittaamatta hyvästä neuvosta koskien toista tehtävää.

"Tarkoittaako se, että olen mielestäsi kaunis, Potter?" Malfoy kysyi, keskeyttäen Harryn ajatukset.

Harry tuijotti vihaisesti Malfoyta. Hän aikoi olla vastaamatta, mutta tajusi sen luultavasti olevan väärä vaihtoehto.

"Olet, itse asiassa." hän vastasi rauhallisena. Hän ei piitannut Ronin yökkäävistä äänistä, Gaben ilosta loistavista kasvoista, eikä sekä Malfoyn, että Hermionen suurisilmäisistä katseista, vaan jatkoi.

"Mutta kauneutta on monessa eri muodossa, ja sinun kohdallasi se on petollista."

Malfoyn silmät kapenivat vaarallisesti, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti hyökätä, Ron puhui.

"Aikooko Gabe kertoa meille elämäntarinansa vai ei?" hän kysyi synkkänä, eikä vieläkään suostunut koskemaan lattiaa jaloillan, sillä Nyoka luikerteli hänen allaan.

* * *

Ja ihan vain tiedoksi, Nyoka on tyttökäärme, mikä selviää alkuperäisestä englanninkielisestä tekstistä, mutta ei suomennoksesta. En viitsinyt vääntää sitä tekstiin (vaikka se ei nyt olisi ollut kovin vaikeaa), sillä käärme esiintyy (muistaakseni) vain tässä kappaleessa, eikä sillä ole sen suurempaa merkitystä tarinalle.


	8. 8 Kappale: Ennustettu

**Alkuperä:** Ahja Reyn: Harry Potter and the Children of the Future

**Luokitus:** M: kieli, seksuaaliset teemat, väkivalta, vaihtoehtoiset elämäntavat

**8. KAPPALE: E N N U S T E T T U**

"Niin. Ennen kuin aloitan, onko kellään kysymyksiä?" Gabe kysyi.

"On." Harry sanoi nopeasti. "Miten päihitän Voldemortin?"

Malfoy pyöritti silmiään. "Ihan tosi, Potter, miten tyhmä voi olla? Luuletko, että hän oikeasti vastaisi tuohon kun minä olen huoneessa?"

"Aiot sitten ryhtyä kuolonsyöjäksi, vai?" Ron sanoi syyttävästi.

"Tämä ei mitenkään kuulu sinulle, Weasley, mutta kyllä aion." Malfoy sanoi kärsimättömästi.

"Joten ajattelit kertoa isille kaiken hyödyllisen tiedon, jonka vain saat haltuusi satuttaaksesi Harrya! Vaikka sinä tiedät, että te kaksi lopulta nukutte samassa sängyssä!" Ron huusi.

Ronin viimeiset sanat saivat Harryn punastumaan, mutta hän pysyi hiljaa. Ronin sanoissa oli järkeä.

"Oikeastaan, koska olet niin innokas syyttämään minua, aion pitää isäni poissa tästä. Jos rupean lähettämään hänelle kasoittain tietoa Potterista, hän haluaa tietää mistä sain sen, ja lopulta totuus," Malfoy nyökkäsi Gaben suuntaan, "tulee esiin. Enkä minä haluaisi sen tapahtuvan."

Harry päätti jättää kysymyksen Voldemortista hetkeksi ja jatkaa.

"Milloin… milloin Malfoy ja minä oikeastaan… päädymme yhteen?" Harry kysyi epäröiden.

Gabe mietti hetken. "En ole varma päivämäärästä, mutta tiedän, että se tapahtui joskus teidän seitsemäntenä vuotenanne."

"Mutta tämähän on seitsemäs vuotemme!" Ron purskahti.

"Niin Ron, ja se on juuri vasta alkanut." Hermione keskeytti.

"Helvetti sentään, Potter, oletko itsetuhoinen tai jotain?" Malfoy kysyi ällistyneenä. "Vaikka minä äsken paljastin aikovani kuolonsyöjäksi, olen varma, että sinä jo aavistit sen, ja kuitenkin sinä päätät jakaa sängyn kanssani?"

Harry rypisti otsaansa kun Malfoy käytti Ronin sanoja. "Miten ihmeessä minä sen tietäisin? Se ei ole tapahtunut vielä! Ja voi yhtä hyvin olla, että sinä tulit minun luokseni, eikä toisinpäin!"

"Älä imartele itseäsi! Minä tulisin luoksesi vain ja ainoastaan jos Pimeyden lordi pakottaisi minut johonkin julmaan salajuoneen." Malfoy totesi.

"Onko se totta, Gabe?" Hermione keskeytti nopeasti. "Päätyivätkö he yhteen, koska joku julma juoni meni pieleen?"

Gabe rypisti otsaansa. "En luule, että siinä kävi niin. Heidän kertomistaan tarinanpätkistä päätellen, luulisin, että se vain jotenkin tapahtui."

"Yäk!" Ron ilmehti inhottuneena. "Joten sinä tarkoitat, että yhtenä päivänä he vain rupesivat tappelemaan ja yksi asia johti toiseen ja sitten he rupesivat muhinoimaan**(1)**?"

Sekä Harry että Malfoy katsahtivat Roniin ilkeästi.

"No… en." Gabe sanoi hitaasti.

"Miten sitten -"

"Weasley, jos haluat jatkossakin pitää _oman_ sukupuoliviettisi, suosittelen, että pidät suusi kiinni!" Malfoy sihisi.

"Et sinä voi tehdä mitään, sinulle ei ole sauvaasi!" Ron sanoi voitokkaasti.

Malfoyn silmät kapenivat. "Toisin kuin sinä, minulla on kärsivällisyyttä odottaa sopivaa hetkeä kun haluan kostaa."

"Ron, pää kiinni!" Hermione sanoi. "Jos vielä keskeytät, Harry ja Malfoy eivät koskaan saa tietää mitään!"

Ron lysähti lannistuneena tuoliinsa.

"Niin, oliko muita kysymyksiä?" Gabe kysyi pirteänä.

Ron avasi suunsa, mutta Mackin ja Hermionen vihaiset tuijotukset hiljensivät hänet.

Malfoy näytti kamppailevan itsensä kanssa. Lopulta hän päätti kysyä.

"Onko se totta, mitä sanoit?" hän sanoi ja kuulosti uteliaalta. "Potter ja minä, olemmeko tosiaan rakastuneita?"

"No, ainakin se hyvin paljon vaikuttaa siltä. Siis, te vain sanotte "rakastan sinua" noin sata kertaa päivässä. Mikä oikeastaan on aika ärsyttävää. Kerran minä kysyin siitä ja te vain sanoitte, että teillä on syynne." Gabe sanoi.

"Ja mitkä ne olivat?" Harry kysyi uteliaana.

"Te ette sanoneet sitä silloin kun teillä oli mahdollisuus, ja että te ette saaneet toista tilaisuutta, tai jotain sinnepäin… En tiedä. En oikeastaan kuunnellut."

"Miksi sitten kysyit, jos et aikonut kuunnella?" Malfoy kysyi ivallisesti.

Gabe katsoi häntä vihaisesti. "Se oli retorinen kysymys. Sitä paitsi, minulla oli muuta murehdittavaa."

"Ovatko kaikki tietosi heidän elämästään näin epämääräisiä?" Ron kysyi ja piti Gabesta yhä vähemmän.

"No, jos et enää keskeyttäisi, saisit tietää, etkö vain?" Gabe ärähti.

"Miten kaikki alkoi?" Harry kysyi hiljaa.

Gabe mietti hetken keskittyneenä. "Jos muistan oikein, joku teki teille tempun, jotta te ette tappelisi keskenänne koko ajan. Mutta jokin meni vikaan ja te rupesitte käyttäytymään eri lailla. Te tappelitte vieläkin, mutta jotenkin leikkimielisemmin. Niin Hermione-täti ainakin sanoi."

"Leikkimielisemmin?" Ron keskeytti. "Sinä päivänä kun Harry rupeaa leikkimään Malfoy kanssa niin minä -"

"Suu kiinni!" kuului monesta suunnasta.

Ronin hampaat kolahtivat yhteen.

"Oli miten oli" Gabe mulkoili Ronia, "teillä oli jonkinlainen suhde meneillään, jonka te piditte salassa kaikilta."

"Jopa tiedät-kai-keneltä?" Ron kysyi epäilevästi.

"Kyllä Ron-setä, jopa Voldemortilta, mikä oli outoa ottaen huomioon sen, että Iskä oli tuleva velhomaailman pelastaja ja Draco oli tunnettu kuolonsyöjä."

"Vau. Se oli varmaan rankkaa teille." Hermione sanoi ymmärtäväisesti.

Ron ei tuntenut samoin. "Mikä sitten esti sinua antamasta häntä ilmi, hilleri?"

Malfoy tuijotti vihaisesti. "Mistä minä tietäisin? Gabriel ei ole kertonut meille vielä."

Gabe nauroi hermostuneesti. "En oikeastaan voi antaa teille kaikkia yksityiskohtia siitä, miten te kaksi päädyitte yhteen, sillä paljastaisin hieman liian paljon. Mutta voin kertoa, että sinä pelastit Iskän hengen viimeisessä taistelussa, ja hän jatkoi taistelemista ja kukisti Voldemortin. Mikä johti siihen, ettäHaHhshdhddbFKKFJFJF hän vaipui koomaan. Kun hän vihdoinkin heräsi, kaikki hirveät muistot tekivät hänet hulluksi joten he poistivat kaiken."

"MITÄ!" Harry keskeytti. "He tyhjentävät muistini vain koska luulevat etten pärjää muutamalle painajaiselle!"

Malfoy virnisti ja Gabe katsoi Harrya surullisena. "Se oli oikeastaan paljon pahempaa. Isä kertoi minulle, että sinä rimpuilit täysin hereillä etkä pystynyt pitämään taikaasi kurissa. Sinä jopa vahingoitit joitakin parantajia."

"No, Malfoylla on tapana liioitella asioita." Ron mutisi.

"Painu jonnekin, Weasley." Malfoy hymähti.

"Mitä? Sehän on totta."

"Weasley, sanakin vielä…"

"Sehän ei oikeastaan ole mikään salaisuus. Sinä tartut jokaiseen tilaisuuteen tehdä Harrystä pilkkaa ja suurentaa asioita suhteettomiksi! Että vielä vajoat niin alas että syötät palturiasi omalle pojallesi…"

Malfoy, jolla nyt jo oli vaikeuksia pysytellä rauhallisena, tunsi kiukkunsa kasvavan. Hän suuntasi sen niin kuin oli oppinut ja hyppäsi seisomaan.

"Sanoin suu KIINNI!"

Yhtäkkiä Ron lensi takaperin tuolistaan ja piteli vatsaansa kuin joku olisi lyönyt häntä siihen.

Hermione ja Mack kiirehtivät auttamaan Ronia. Harry kuitenkin kääntyi Malfoyhin ja avasi tyrmistyneenä suunsa.

"Teit tuon tahallasi!" hän sanoi syyttävästi.

Malfoy kohautti olkapäitään. "Hän ansaitsi sen."

"Sinä hallitset sauvattoman taikasi?" Harry kysyi, vieläkin epäilevänä.

"Jos tunnelataukseni on tarpeeksi korkea, kyllä."

Harry rypisti otsaansa. "Miten et koskaan käytä sitä minuun?"

"Koska minulla ei ole koskaan ollut tarvetta siihen." Malfoy sanoi huolettomasti.

Molemmat katsahtivat Roniin, jota autettiin takaisin tuoliinsa.

"Malfoy, tiedäthän, että tuo ei oikein paranna tilannetta." Hermione sanoi ja Malfoy tirskahti.

Mack huokasi. "Jos isä vielä kerran keskeyttää, kiskomme hänet vain huoneesta ja Malfoy-Potterit voivat tapella keskenään. Olen väsynyt, ja isän keskeytykset alkavat vähitellen ottaa kunnolla päähän."

Ron hätkähti. Hänen oma poikansa kääntyi häntä vastaan!

"Kuulostaa hyvältä." Hermione sanoi eikä piitannut Ronin petetystä katseesta. "Ole kiltti ja jatka, Gabe."

"Niin. No, he poistavat muistosi viimeisestä taistelusta ja suurimman osan seitsemännestä vuodestasi ja lähettävät sinut matkaan, ja sinusta tulee maailmankuulu huispausetsijä."

"Hetkinen! Entä minä?" Malfoy kysyi yhtäkkiä. "Missä minä olen, kun tämä tapahtuu?"

"Kasvattamassa minua." Gabe sanoi yksinkertaisesti.

"Tarkoitatko, että minä istun kotona hoitamassa perhettä kun Potter tanssahtelee ympäri maailmaa!"

"Mitä? En. Harry ei muista suhdettanne."

"Miksi ei?" Harry kysyi.

Gabe huokasi turhautuneena.

"Koska se tapahtui tänä vuonna, ja he poistivat tämän vuoden muististasi." Hermione selitti kärsivällisesti.

"Kiitos, Hermione-täti."

"Joten kaikki, mitä teen tänä vuonna häviää? Kaikki muistoni? Poissa?" Harry tunsi vihansa kasvavan. "No sitten minähän voin yhtä hyvin hullutella ja tehdä itseni naurunalaiseksi, kun en kerran tule muistamaan siitä yhtikäs mitään!"

"Potter kiltti, olisiko se jotain uutta? Sinunhan ei edes tarvitse yrittää." Malfoy pilkkasi.

"Kuka hitossa antoi parantajille luvan tehdä näin!" Harry vaati tietää. "Oliko se Dumbledore?"

"Oikeastaan se oli Draco." Gabe sanoi hiljaisena.

Harry kävi Malfoy kimppuun. "Sait varmaan hyvät naurut! Sinä -"

"HARRY!"

"MITÄ?"

"Ajattele vähän ennen kuin rupeat syyttämään Malfoyta. Jos teillä tosiaan oli jotain meneillään, muistisi poistaminen satuttaisi Malfoyta enemmän kuin sinua." Hermione sanoi.

"Mitä!" Ron, Harry ja Malfoy huudahtivat samanaikaisesti.

"Gabe sanoi, että te kaksi olitte rakastuneita. Ja jos tuo rakkaus poistettaisiin muistista… Harry, sinähän eläisit onnellisen tietämättömänä! Kun taas Malfoy vieläkin rakastaisi sinua yksipuolisesti, luultavasti vältellen sinua kaikin tavoin koska et muistaisi muuta kuin vihasi häntä kohtaan. Ajattele, kuinka kiduttavaa se olisi!" Hermione sanoi.

Harry ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

"Joten sinä tarkoitat, että minä kiduttaisin itseäni vain, jotta Harry voisi mennä menojaan?" Malfoy vaati tietää. "Olet päästäsi vialla!"

"No, se on totta." Gabe sanoi. "Sitä paitsi, et sinä ollut niin surullinen. Sinullahan oli minut!"

"Miksi minä hankkisin sinut jos Potter ei olisi maisemissa?"

"Tuota… muistona?" Gabe arvasi.

Ron kieltäytyi uskomasta sanaakaan.

"Tämä on ihan hevonpaskaa! Olen varma, että Malfoy aloitti suhteen kanssasi, jotta pystyisi luovuttamaan sinut Tiedät-kai-kenelle. Ja kun se epäonnistui, hän poistatti muistosi, jottet muistaisi hänen petostaan. Sitten hän hankki Gaben, jotta hän pystyisi omalla sairaalla tavallaan hallitsemaan ja uhkaamaan sinua jos joskus taas tapaisitte!"

"Miten uskallat!" Malfoy huusi. "En koskaan tekisi mitään sellaista omalle pojalleni!"

"Tietenkin tekisit!" Ron huusi takaisin. "Olethan yksi Malfoysta!"

Se oli viimeinen pisara. Unohtaen sauvattoman taian ja tiellä olevan pöydän, Malfoy heittäytyi Ronia kohti. Harry nousi nopeasti estääkseen Malfoyn ja Hermione tarttui Roniin.

Mack ja Gabe vain istuivat tuoleissaan ja katsoivat tyynesti tapahtumia kuin se olisi ihan tavallinen sattuma.

Harry pystyi pidättelemään Malfoyta niin kauan, että Hermione sai raahattua Ronin ovesta ulos.

Ovi pamahti kiinni ja Malfoy työnsi Harryn pois, hän istui alas ja painoi päänsä käsiin yrittäessään rauhoittua.

Mack hykersi. "Älä koskaan loukkaa Malfoy-Potteria, varsinkaan kun kyse on perheestä. Isä ei näköjään koskaan opi."

Gabe hymyili vähän ja pudisti päätään.

"No, minä pysyn sanassani. Lisää keskeytyksiä isältä ja hänet heitetään ulos, ja minä menen nyt sänkyyn. Onnea vaan teille, ja yrittäkää olla tappamatta toisianne." Mack iski silmää noustessaan tuolistaan, poimi mukaansa vanhempiensa sauvat ja suuntaisi ovesta ulos.

* * *

**(1)** Outo sanavalinta, mutta mikä ihme sopisi "make out"-in tilalle? :/


	9. 9 Kappale: Ei koskaan

**Alkuperä:** Ahja Reyn: Harry Potter and the Children of the Future

**Luokitus:** M: kieli, seksuaaliset teemat, väkivalta, vaihtoehtoiset elämäntavat

_Kääntäjältä: Vihdoinkin uusi kappale! Kiitokset Sanna-Leenalle palautteesta! :)_

**9. KAPPALE: E I . K O S K A A N**

"Mitä HITTOA sinua vaivaa!" Hermione huusi Ronille, joka nojasi alakuloisena seinää vasten. "Meidän piti auttaa eikä tapella ja pahentaa tilannetta!"

"Miksi huudat minulle kuin se olisi minun syytäni!" Ron kysyi.

"KOSKA SE ON SINUN SYYTÄSI!" Hermione huusi takaisin.

"Äiti, teidän kannattaisi varmaan pitää vähemmän ääntä, kello on jo yli puolenyön." Mack sanoi astuessaan käytävään.

"Ai." Hermione näytti nololta. "Niinpä."

Mack nauroi ja pyöritti silmiään. "No, tässä ovat sauvanne. Minä menen nukkumaan. Tuletteko tekin?"

"Ei ihan vielä." Hermione mulkoili vihaisesti Ronia, joka puolestaan nielaisi hermostuneena.

"Selvä, nähdään." Mack sanoi ja lähti.

Heti kun Mack oli kadonnut nurkan taakse, Hermione jatkoi edessään olevan punapään nuhtelemista.

"Miksi et voi avata silmiäsi ja unohtaa vihamielisyytesi Malfoyta vastaan edes hetkeksi? Oikeasti Ron, ajattele kuinka vaikeaa tämä on Harrylle! Hän -"

"Miten vaikeaa tämä on Harrylle! Merlin sentään 'Mione, entä minä! Minulla on ihan tarpeeksi omilla harteillani, etten edes voi harkita Harryn ongelmia!"

Hermione melkein puhkui tulta. "Ja MITKÄ sitten ovat SINUN ongelmasi!"

"Minulla on poika, joka väittää, että olen kanssasi NAIMISISSA emmekä edes TAPAILE vielä! Kaikki yrittävät saada minua pyytämään sinua ulos, vaikka emme edes TIEDÄ, miten meistä oikeastaan tuli pari! Ja sitten kaiken lisäksi PARAS YSTÄVÄNI on HOMO PAHIMMAN VIHOLLISENI kanssa!" Ron huusi kauhuissaan.

"Entä miltä luulet, että Harrystä tuntuu! Hän ei edes tiennyt olevansa homo ennen tätä! Ja saa sitten vielä kuulla, että hänen muistinsa tästä vuodesta pyyhitään tyhjäksi!" Hermione puhkui. "Kuuntelitko sinä OLLENKAAN mitä tuolla äsken kerrottiin!"

Ron lysähti seinää vasten ja valui lattialle istumaan.

"Joo, taidat olla oikeassa." hän sanoi hiljaa. "Mutta miksi kaiken aina täytyy olla niin hullua hänen elämässään? Miksi hän ei vain voi elää tavallista elämää kuin me muut?"

Hermione hymyili lempeästi ja istui Ronin viereen. "Olen varma, että hänkin kysyy sitä itseltään joka ilta mennessään nukkumaan."

Ron hymyili. "Joo."

Kului pitkä hetki merkitsevässä hiljaisuudessa.

"Niin… olemme näköjään yksin nyt." Ron sanoi.

"Niinpä kai." Hermione sanoi kepeästi.

"Ei ketään näkyvissä… vain sinä ja minä."

"Totta."

Ron selvitti hermostuneena kurkkuaan. "Joten… haluaisitko joskus lähteä ulos kanssani?"

"Mielelläni." Hermione säteili.

Ron punastui ja hän virnuili leveästi. Mutta hymy ei kestänyt kauaa, sillä yhtäkkiä Hermione kaatoi Ronin maahan ja suuteli häntä hullun lailla.

* * *

"Joten… nyt kun olemme yksin, voinko kutsua sinua isäksi?"

"Et."

"Noh, älä nyt! Ei se ole niin hämmentävää!"

"Ei."

"Entä jos kutsun Malfoyta 'isäksi' ja sinua 'iskäksi'?"

"Ei."

"Hetkinen." Malfoy keskeytti. "Olet käyttänyt lempinimiä meistä huolimatta! Miksi yhtäkkiä kysyt Potterilta lupaa?"

"Koska kysyminen ei koskaan ole pahitteeksi." Gabe sanoi välinpitämättömästi.

Malfoy murahti.

"Sillä ei ole nyt väliä." Harry sanoi ärsyyntyneenä. "Käytä Malfoysta mitä nimeä vain haluat, mutta ole hyvä ja kutsu minua omalla nimelläni."

"Ihan miten vain. Nyt kun ärsykkeet ovat poissa pelistä, jatketaanko?" Gabe kysyi.

"No miten Arpipää _oikeastaan_ voittaa Pimeyden lordin?" Malfoyn kysyi, uteliaisuuden voittaessa.

Gabe hykersi ja pudisti päätään.

"Sori. Arpipää vain sattuu olemaan lempinimesi iskälle. Ja kun kuulen sinun käyttävän sitä nyt…" Gaben selitys muuttui vähitellen nauruksi hänen nähdessään isiensä ilmeet.

Harry näytti kauhuistuneelta, silmät suurena ja suu ammollaan kuin kultakalalla, Malfoy sen sijaan näytti pahoinvoivalta. Ilmeet muuttuivat nopeasti tappaviin katseisiin, jotka he kohdistivat ensin toisiinsa ja sitten Gabeen.

Gaben nauru hiljeni välittömästi. "Niinpä. Anteeksi. Jospa kertoisin siitä kerrasta kun olin kahden ja iskä vei minut lentämään ja melkein pudotti minut?"

"Hetkinen; et ole vieläkään vastannut kysymykseeni!" Malfoy huudahti.

"En voi vastata siihen, olet Kuolonsyöjä." Gabe sanoi. "Ja sanoit itsekin, ettei minun pitäisi vastata siihen sinun seurassasi."

"Suoraan sanottuna Gabriel, Malfoyn perheenjäsenenä odotan enemmän. Sanoin myös pitäväni isäni poissa tästä koska emme kuitenkaan muista siitä mitään…" Malfoy sanoi sanojaan venyttäen.

"Hei, hän on oikeassa!" Harry yhtyi.

Gabe huokaisi. "En voi kertoa teille, koska ette uskoisi, vaikka se olisikin totuus."

"Gabe, olet päästänyt suustasi kaikenlaista viimeisen puolen vuorokauden aikana. En usko, että päätämme olla uskomatta juuri tähän." Harry sanoi.

"Selvä. Hän kuolee nauruun."

"Hän MITÄ?" molemmat kysyivät yhteen ääneen.

"Hän kuolee nauruun." Gabe toisti yksinkertaisesti.

Nähdessään hämmentyneet ilmeet hän siirtyi yksityiskohtiin.

"Iskä oli lyönyt jostain oudosta jutusta vetoa ja hävisi, ja hänen täytyi pukeutua naiseksi. Meillä on hänestä kuva jossain. Ihan mahtava kuva! Hänellä korkokengät, verkkosukkahousut, lyhyen lyhyet shortsit ja piukka kimalteleva paita joka ei oikein peitä koko vatsaa. Hänellä on myös paljon luomiväriä ja ruusunpunaista huulipunaa, ja hiuspinnejä kaikkialla hiuksissaan.

"Oli miten oli, heti kun hänet saatiin valmiiksi, viimeinen taistelu alkoi eikä hänellä ollut aikaa vaihtaa vaatteita vaan kiirehti kohtaamaan Voldemortin. Voldemort katsoi iskää ja hänen vaatteitaan kerran ja kuoli nauruun. Loppu."

Toisen kerran sinä iltana, Malfoy luuli kuolevansa hapen puutteeseen nauraessaan niin kovaa.

"Tuo on valetta!" Harry huusi järkyttyneenä.

Gabe virnisti leveästi. "Joo, niin on. Mutta se on hyvä peitetarina tuleville kuolonsyöjille, jotka eivät ole niin halukkaita salaamaan tätä perheiltään."

Malfoy yritti virnistää halveksuvasti, mutta ei oikein nauramiseltaan onnistunut.

"Joten miten minä oikeasti voitan hänet?" Harry kysyi.

"En voi kertoa." Gabe sanoi.

"Miksi et?" Harry kysyi vihaisesti.

"Koska tulevaisuuden sinä antoi minulle tarkat ohjeet olla kertomatta sinulle." Gabe sanoi ja teeskenteli tutkivansa kynsiään.

Harry murisi, mutta päätti siirtyä seuraavaan aiheeseen.

"Olkoon. Miten me" Harry viittoi itsensä ja Malfoyn välillä, "oikeastaan pidämme suhteemme salassa Voldemortilta ja muilta tulevilta kuolonsyöjiltä?"

"Mikä todistaa sen, etten puhua pälpätä kaikkea isälleni ja Pimeyden lordille." Malfoy totesi itsetyytyväisesti.

"Se ei nyt ole tärkeintä!" Harry sanoi. "Voldemort on ajatustenlukija, jolla sen lisäksi on suora pääsy päähäni, helvetti sentään! Miten hän ei saa tästä selville ja jotenkin keksi keinoa käyttää sitä hyväkseen!"

"Suora pääsy päähäsi? Mitä sinä oikein lörpötät, Potter?" Malfoy kysyi.

"Välillämme on side, kiitos tämän tyhmän arven. Sen takia hän istuttaa mielikuvia päähäni nukkuessani. Hän tekee sen vain kiduttaakseni minua, ja hän nauttii siitä." Harry sanoi muuttamatta äänensävyä.

"Älä huolehdi painajaisista, iskä. Draco auttaa sinua kohta niiden kanssa." Gabe sanoi pehmeästi.

"Miten sinä tiedät unistani?" Harry kysyi epäilevästi.

"Olen poikasi, tyhmä."

"Miksi auttaisin Harrya painajaisten kanssa, varsinkin kun itse Pimeyden lordi niitä aiheuttaa?" Malfoy vaati.

"Rakkauden takia." Gabe sanoi iloisena.

Malfoy mulkoili vihaisena. Päivä oli ollut pitkä ja raskas, ja hän alkoi olla oikein kyllästynyt koko rakkaus-juttuun.

"No, joko niin, tai Ron-setä oli oikeassa sinusta ja sinä jaat Harryn sängyn vain, jotta voisit luovuttaa hänet Voldemortille." Gabe sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään.

"Miten niin? Tarkoitatko, ettet ole varma?" Harry kysyi yhtäkkiä.

"No, aina on mahdollista, että te kaksi vain keksitte syöttää minulle pajunköyttä rakkaustarinasta, jotta olisin onnellisen tyytyväinen." Gabe sanoi.

"En koskaan valehtelisi sellaisesta! Ja Malfoy todisti jo Ronille, ettei vajoaisi niin alas! Vaikka onkin Malfoy!" Harry sanoi.

"No niin!" Gabe sanoi, iloisena siitä, että hänen käänteinen psykologiansa toimi parhain päin. "Te kaksi tosiaan rakastatte toisianne."

"Älä ole niin varma." Malfoy sanoi ja katsoi Harrya tympääntyneenä. Häntä hieman ärsytti, että hänen perheensä nimeä taas kerran loukattiin. Oikeasti, eivät Malfoyt niin pahoja olleet!

"Ja mitä tuo tarkoittaa?" Harry rypisti otsaansa.

"En usko rakkauteen." Malfoy sanoi rehellisesti ja kääntäessään päänsä heistä poispäin.

Jostain tuntemattomasta syystä tämä yksinkertainen toteamus sai Harryn tolaltaan.

"MITÄ! Miten voit olla uskomatta rakkauteen!" Harry hyppäsi ylös kaataen tuolinsa.

"Helppoa. Koska olen Malfoy, minulla on kaikkea ja minulle on annettu kaikki, mitä olen koskaan halunnut. Rakkaus ei koskaan kuulunut siihen, eikä sitä siksi voi olla olemassa." Malfoy sanoi.

"Ja entä Gabe? Miten sinä sitten selität hänet?"

Malfoy kohautti olkapäitään. "Ehkä näätä olikin oikeassa ja minä vajosin niin alas."

"Valehtelet."

"Ja miten sinä aiot sen todistaa?" Malfoy sanoi haastavasti.

"Miten voit olla uskomatta rakkauteen, Malfoy? Varmastikin sinä muutat mielesi joskus tämän vuoden aikana." Harryn äänensävy alkoi muuttua hieman anelevaksi.

"Muutan mieleni! Sinun vuoksesi! Herää jo, Potter! Olemme olleet vihollisia ensitapaamisesta asti! Minusta on kovin mahdotonta, että yhtäkkiä vuoden aikana unohdamme kaikki erimielisyydet ja rakastumme! Varsinkin kun minusta tosiaan tulee kuolonsyöjä!" Malfoy oli noussut seisomaan. "En tiedä sinusta, mutta minusta kaikki tekoni huutavat 'kuolema pojalle-joka-elää'!"

"Et voi uskoa tuohon!" Harry väitti.

"Miksi en?"

"Koska olet täällä! Vain sekin todistaa, että jokin osa sinusta haluaa tätä!"

"Voi hitto, Potter! Tulin vain koska olin utelias!"

Harryn silmät laajenivat ja hän näytti tyrmistyneeltä, sitten loukatulta, ja lopulta hänen silmänsä kapenivat vihasta.

"Selvä." hän sylkäisi ja nouti sauvansa nurkasta. "Yritin uskoa sitä, mitä kerroit aiemmin, Gabe. Mutta nyt pysyn sanomassani. Malfoy ei ole muuta kuin vihamielinen paskiainen, joka ei piittaa muista kuin itsestään."

Sen sanottuaan Harry ryntäsi huoneesta.

* * *

Kuullessaan oven pamahtavan kiinni Ron ja Hermione irtautuivat nopeasti toisistaan.

"Harry, mikä hätänä!" Hermione kysyi kun he ryntäsivät hänen perään.

"Kaveri hei, hidasta vähän!" Ron huusi.

Mutta Harry ei hidastanut. Jos jotain, hän ryntäsi vielä nopeammin päästäkseen niin kauas pois Malfoysta kuin mahdollista.

"Harry, pysähdy jo!" Hermione otti Harryn käsivarresta kiinni ja pakotti hänet katsomaan itseään ja uutta poikaystäväänsä.

"Olit oikeassa, Ron." Harry kihisi. "Se ei vain käy."

Sitten hän kääntyi ja jatkoi matkaa oleskeluhuoneeseen, ystävät perässään.

* * *

"SENKIN IDIOOTTI!" Gabe huusi heti kun Harry oli ehtinyt ovesta ulos. "ONKO SINULLA AAVISTUSTAKAAN, KUINKA LÄHELLÄ HÄN OLI ANTAA SINULLE MAHDOLLISUUDEN!"

"Ja miksi minä haluaisin häneltä mahdollisuuden?" Malfoy kysyi kädet puuskassa.

Gabe murahti ja veti kätensä sotkuisten hiustensa läpi. "Koska hän voi antaa sinulle sen, minkä kukaan muu ei voi!"

Hän piti tauon nähdäkseen oliko tällä vaikutusta Malfoyhin, ennen kuin jatkoi vaahtoamistaan. "Mutta sinä et siitä piittaa, sinun on vain PAKKO olla tuollainen aivoton apina, joka aina yrittää tehdä hänen elämänsä kurjemmaksi kuin se jo on!"

"Tietysti. Se on tehtäväni perivihollisena." Malfoy sanoi, ja oli piittaamatta edellisestä lausunnosta sekä loukkauksista.

"Merlin sentään, minä kun luulin, että Ron-setä oli vain itsepäinen! Alan kohta luulla, että hän puhui järkeä!" Gabe sanoi vihaisena.

"Hyvä. Sitten voitkin lähteä ja liittyä kultaisen kolmikon iloiseen pikku kerhoon ja osallistua heidän 'vihaan Luihuisia'-mielenosoitukseensa."

"Isä, älä ole tuollainen." Gabe sanoi, yhtäkkiä pehmeämmällä äänensävyllä. "Tunnen sinut. Sinun ei tarvitse näytellä minun kanssani."

"En tiedä mistä puhut." Malfoy sanoi ja liikahti tuolissaan.

Gabe mulkoili vihaisena. "Miksi sinun täytyy olla niin hankala?"

"En minä ole hankala. Potter se ryntäsi huoneesta. En tiedä miksi hän otti omat päätökseni niin henkilökohtaisesti." Malfoy sanoi itsepäisesti.

"'Miksi?' Haluatko tietää MIKSI?" Gabe kysyi haastavasti.

"Se oli retorinen kysym-"

"MINÄPÄ KERRON MIKSI! Koska hänellä ei ole eläessään koskaan ollut mitään sellaista! Hänen vanhempansa tapettiin ennen kuin hän edes ehti muistaa heitä! Hän kasvoi sukulaisten luona, jotka vihaavat häntä! Lähin asia mikä muistutti oikeaa isää, hänen kummisetänsä, kuoli heti kun Iskä löysi hänet!" Gabe piti tauon vetääkseen henkeä.

"Lähin asia perheeseen on hänen parhaan ystävänsä perhe, eikä sekään ole sama asia! Nyt hän saa tietää, että hänellä on mahdollisuus tuntea oikeaa rakkautta, perustaa ihan _oma_ perhe, ja SINÄ vain istut siinä perseelläsi ja sanot, ettei tule kuuloonkaan!"

"Entä sitten?" Malfoy kysyi.

"Entä sitten! ENTÄ SITTEN! Sinä riistät häneltä sen ainoan asian, jota hän todella haluaa! Miten sinusta tuntuisi, jos hän tekisi saman sinulle!" Gabe huusi.

"Ihan miten vaan. Minua väsyttää. Tuletko?" Malfoy sanoi, nousi ja haki sauvansa.

Gabe huudahti turhautuneena seuratessaan isäänsä Luihuisten makuusaliin, ja yritti olla noitumatta häntä hänen selkänsä takana.


End file.
